Run With The Wild Wind
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: She was kidnapped only to be taken again. She vows revenge against her original captors but what was it with the feelings that her new captor is stirring within her. Was this her destiny or something else?
1. Places to go People to escape from!

I do not own Aliens or Predators. But I do own this. Please read and review!

********************************************************************************************************************

**Run With the Wild Winds.**

**Chapter 1:**** Places to be. People to escape from!**

Footsteps pounded on the pavement. Echoing off the surrounding buildings. The soft glow of the street lamp providing little visual help with its lightening. Short puffs of air forming in the chilly night. Pulling their jacket closer for added warm. The dogs barking the only sound they could hear now. A distant shout reached their ears as they hurried forward to find a protected spot to hide.

Being in the unsavoury part of town was wearing thin on her nerves. Slapping her head for taking the wrong bus. She had a lot on her mind. She pulled her shoulder straps closer to her body. Her bag weighting a ton. What with all her books, that she needed. It would make a good weapon for protection. Why did she take that bus. Knowing she had a long walk in front of her. She stepped her pace up. How could she forget her mobile as well. Good thing she had her keys on her. Her assignment was due sometime this week and she had not even started it yet. Maybe she should just change courses. Footsteps echoing behind her. That never abode well when someone was behind you.

Thrusting her hand in pocket, she finger her other form of protection. You were not allowed to carry weapons. But one needed to protect oneself from the unseen dangers of city life. Living in Jeroma, life was very dangerous indeed. Females were a highly sort after commodity. Too many have gone missing, never to be seen again. Of course there was always the speculation of what was happening. And the internal police was no help anyway. Too busy doing other things. Of maybe they were in on the scheme as well. Too much thinking on her part. She did not want to join their fates, what ever that may be.

Feeling the hair prickle on the back of her neck. She started to trot. She hated night times in this city. The gangs had run of them. Nothing and no one was safe. She had always dreamed about leaving her inadequate housing block. But her number had been store there. She hated being just a number. That was how the government operated. The idea of freedom was a fallacy on this planet. Every inch of your life shaped by them. She could not escape even if she want too. Lifting her legs higher as she broke out into a sprint when she heard male voices behind her. She could not make out what they were saying but she did not want to hang around to find out either.

Making out a dark alley entrance, she darted down there and hid behind a metal box. The footsteps slowed down, almost to a stop. She could just make more feet when a search light glared out over the walls. Her heart rate accelerated as it flash over her hidden area. A clank could be heard further down. She waited before the light flicked off before breaking away from the wall to dash down the alley. Her breathes short and ragged as she sprinted faster down the narrow walls. She could hear the maligan scourge around in the filth. Only to feel a hand reach out and caught her shoulder bag as she ran pass. The movement throwing her backwards off her feet. She landed on the ground in a sprawl. Her eyes open wide in fear. A shadow loomed over her. A rasping sound grated over her but her blood was pumping too fast for her to make out anything that the person was saying.

"Lookee, boys. Fresh meat." The person voiced over to his counterparts as they leaned up against the wall. Toothy grins on their face as they leered at the sprawled out female at their feet. The leader leaning down to grab her by the the shoulders, hauling her back to her feet. The rest started to crowd around her. Her eyes darting to and fro. The idea of escape seem so impossible now. Her eyes falling on the tattoo that the leader had on the side of his neck. The snake wrapping around a dagger, giving her the idea that escape was also infertile as well. She would have to fight her way out of this situation. If she made it out alive, well, let's not finish that thought. Pulling herself to her full height. Which was not much compared to the males on this planet.

"What in Hector's case, do you want?" Her fear rang out high in her voice. The group snickered at her.

"What do you think, sweets?" The leader ogled at her. His eyes running over her body. Dread filling her heart. She would never get out of this alive. Her mind conjuring up all different types of scenarios and none of them look feasible enough for her. Her hands tighten into fists. "The little female is getting angry, boys. I'm shaking in my boots." reaching a hand to run down her face. "Maybe we should comfort her. Real friendly like." He sneered before he pushed her into the wall behind them.

"Hey, boss. Leave some for us!" They cried out as the leader ran his fingertips over her thigh, moving them higher. His lips searching for hers. She swung her head out of the way just for him to grip her chin in a painful grasp. Smashing her lips against her teeth. Her head hitting against the brick work. Her mouth opening to let out the grasp of pain, only he shoved his tongue in. Gagging her, she did the only thing that she could think of. She bit down hard onto the offending appanage. He roared back in pain as she watched in horror. His fist swung forward aiming directly for her jaw. A sickening thud echoed around the group. Cheers rang out as she heard ringing in her ears.

She felt the clothing rent more then she heard it. She mumbled something under her breathe before a blue light flashed out from behind her. The leader appeared stunned as he looked down at the gaping hole in front of his chest. His mouth working but no sounds were coming out as he stared at her. Her terrified gaze looking up to see nothing on the rooftop. She swore that the blast had come from there. A resounding thud, indicating something had hit the ground. Her pulse rate accelerated as she felt something brush pass her. Pushing her out of harms way. She was getting tired of being pushed around.

Blue electricity arched over the form as it unsheathed its weapons. She back away from the looming form in front of her. Fear tingled along her spine threatening to make her legs buckle from underneath. Her fear induced mind telling her to run, but her body refused to obey her. It was hugh. It was covered in a strange black net. Silver glinting in what little lightening reached this far into the alley. Her heart jumped into her throat. Her scream frozen inside as she watch the being, make short work of her would be rapists. Blood splash everywhere, ingraining itself onto her memory cells. It's hair hung long and made sweeping arcs with every head movement it made.

It swung around to her, holding a hand out. She stared at the expressionless mask that adorned it 's face. Panicking, her feet took flight from her saviour. Fear pumping in her veins. She just keep going until her lungs screamed for her to breath. Pain ripping up her side, as she slowed to a walk. The darkness covering her. Her eyes searching around. She did not need any more surprises tonight. Her heart would not be able take much more excitement of tonight's events. A sound coming from behind her, her heart racing again. As she bolted from the street, only to just the arm stick out in mid air. Unable to stop in time, she felt it hit. She fell backwards, hitting the back of her head.

"This one should catch us a pretty Ren." The voice sounded distant as the blackness crowded over. Pulling her deeper. Dread filled her body as she felt herself being lifted up. "Put her with the other one!" was the last thing that she heard as she fell unconsciousness.

********************************************************************************************************************

Please review!


	2. Moving Places

Here is another installment for your reading enjoyment. It is hard to write with a head cold. Nothing seems to make sense to others but makes perfect sense to you. Thankfully, I will get over it soon. I read this chapter to make sure it was fine. What the hell was I thinking. It didn't make sense at all. So I guess I'll have to go over the first chapter now. Hopefully this will read a bit more easier.

**Cybernetic Mango:** Why am I not surprised to lose you yet again. But that is the fun of it, I guess. hehehe, I'll have to make that my life mission.

I do not own Predator but I do own this. Read at own risk of brain meltdown.

Review the story. Flame me if you must. But just review the story!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2:**** MOVING PLACES.**

The whisperings of the room brought her from her deep slumber. The light was bright as she held her eyes tightly closed. Stretching her arms out, her knuckles brushed the underside of the bed above her. Hoping that last night was a nightmare, she peeked through her eyelashes around the room. Brushing her hand along the covers, she felt the silky texture. Her fingers intertwining with it as she glanced at the cream walls. A warm breeze wafting through the room. Sheer lacy curtains billowing out. Groaning at the spectacle in front of her. She flopped over to her stomach to bury her head into the feather-down pillow. Snorting at all the luxury that surrounded her. _That would be right. I'm stuck in this room._ She only had to wait one year before she could start her chosen path. And from what she could see now _even_ that was impossible. A lone tear slipped down into her pillow. Emotions were for the weak minded, or so her teachers told her.

Landing on the plush carpet in a tangle of blankets. Her eyes glancing towards the intermixing of the cream and white colours. Her hand reached out to finger the threads of the carpet, already her mind twirling the colours around. It was so hard to determine which colour started where and then finish. She would not have dreamed about waking up in such luxury. Possibly in a few years but now. Her stare flickering upwards as the door was roughly shoved against the walls. Admitting in a few compacted burly males into the room. The screeching of the females more then her ears could handle first thing in the morning. Groaning at the noises that was being emitted from their mouths, she rolled her eyes before allowing her head to fall back down. Catching a shadowy figure out the corner of her eye. She did not even bother to turn her head towards it.

The sensation of her leaving the floor as she was hauled to her feet. Her upper arm held in a tight punishing grip. She brushed her hair out the way, thinking she would need a trim on it shortly. Shooting a dazzling smile into the unsmiling face, she searched the cold blue eyes that peered down at her. Her fate was decided when she felt a rough tug on her arm. The momentum of moving forward causing her to stumble in her haste to keep up with his hurried pace. She winched with pain as she felt her shoulder joint start to separate from itself. With a defiant expression, she bunched her leg muscles to stop herself from being dragged. Hoping that would stop the forward march towards the door. Searching around for something to grab onto, finding nothing to aide her quest. Slumping her shoulders in the minute defeat that she felt. She dragged her feet behind her. Her mind whirling at the implications that the situation provided to her.

Her head twisted around she heard the bang of the doors closing in on themselves. It look different from what laid hidden inside the room. A dull grey blinked back at her. Her ears hearing the announcements being broadcast over the hidden speaker system. But nothing made sense to her as she was marched through the intertwining corridors. Making her head spin with trying to keep the location in the forefront of her mind. Making no sense of her current situation or position in the twisting hallways. Walking pass doors unmarked, it was like a military base. But why should she be here. She glanced down at the restraining hand on her arm. Nothing made sense in her mind. Is the place that all the females disappeared too. So what did they want with her. Questions swirled around as they approached an elevator.

Taking a step passed the open doors, before he could roughly shove her onto it. She slide down on the back wall. Pulling her knees to her chest as she calmly waited for the ride to be over. She felt gently pulls in nearly every directional change that it made. She could not see the writings that were on the control panel as the male keep them out sight. It halted with a ding and a shudder effect. "Up!" he grunted at her, reaching down to haul her back to her feet. Moving his body around until he stood at her back, she glanced over her shoulder at him. Wondering what next his intentions were. Staring ahead of her as the doors slide open to reveal the harsh room of darkness. A grasp leaving her mouth as she made to dart behind the male. Catching her by the waist, he force her into the room with a harsh laugh before closing the doors on her face. Lifting her fists to knock them against the now shut steel doors. A scraping echoing around the room, caught her attention. Swinging around to investigate it, she heard laughter coming from the corner before the lights switched themselves on.

"I see you do like your new surroundings." The voice rasped out. She crossed her arms, throwing her hip to the side. A dubious expression on her face.

"Whatever you would mean!" her eyebrow lifted into an arch with this obvious statement.

"You are truly unique. Way better then what we would have planned for!" Confusion reigned throughout her system. Her head tilted to the side. "Now, 59648-69. We have big plans for you." The voice's maliciousness skittered down her spine.

"I ain't doing nothing." She scoffed at him while bring her chin up. A hard look in her eyes. Her upper body slightly thrust forward. Her intentions clear to the observer in the room with her.

"Oh. But I think you will." He sneered at her. "You see, you were built for something much different then what you think!" He paced the floor in front of her. Hearing his fingers snap, she quirk an eyebrow at him. Waiting to see what was his next trick. A surge of energy surge through her body. Violet arced over the surface before settling down into her fingertips. Amusement tugged at his lips as he watched the shock expression in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, before lifting her hand. Staring at the energy that danced along her skin. The display of the power that was held within her body. She sniggered as she shot a bolt out towards him. The beautiful sight of it arching before settling in front of him. Sparking than dying as he lowered his hand. A violet field surrounded him, keeping him safely away from the full impact of energy. "Yes. You will do!" With that he disappear from her vision.

She stood stunned for a few moments to gather her bearings around her. Her mind swirling with what just had happened. She felt this surge of power before, but she never really made any sense of it. _And what is with that disappearance act!_ She thought snaky at him. _Would he be able to come and go!_ The questions swirled around but she could not answer them. She would have to wait and see what happens now. Looking around the room, she discovered the bed. Not what she woke up in but something a little like a metal frame with a very thin mattress. Snorting at this. Even her bed at home was better.

She flopped down onto it. Tapping her fingers on her stomach as she crossed her ankles. Her position belying her inner turmoil. Her musing would not get her anywhere, as she gathered herself back onto her feet. She paced her small room, lashing out at the walls ever now and again. Seemingly like she was pacing around in circles. A hallow tap came back at her. Her ears pricking at this new sound. Glancing around the room, she tapped again. Making sure that she heard right the first time. A slight smirk pulling at her mouth. _Just might be a way out of this place after all._ She gleefully rubbed her hands together. Waiting with the anticipation of their faces when they realised that they did not have her captive any more. A smirk graced her face, elation running through her veins as she started to form plans in her head.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I sorry for not having a hunter in this chapter but I have a big surprise in the pipeline with that one. So you will have to sit tight with that one.

I will also be going on holidays this weekend, so no more updates with this story or the others until I get back.

So loved it or hated it, let me know! Reviews are always welcomed. Be they good or constructive.


	3. Fleeing In The Wrong Direction

Here is another installment for your viewing pleasure. Hopefully this one is better then the last chapter. What can I say about it. Just read it and find out for yourself. I dare ya!

**Cybernetic Mango:** _No, I have not seen Cyborgs 009 or even heard of it. I was hoping for a fortress type style setting. But nothing works out like you plan on doing with it._ _But you did make a good suggest with that. Might never know, one just might crop into the story after all._ _You should check out Natural City. _ _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

I do not own the Predator. But I do own this story and all of it characters in it.

Please Read and Review!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER THREE: FLEEING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION**

She was not that naive to think she was not being watched by the ever increasingly sick males. She had lost how long she had been rotting alone in this cell. All conceptions of time but not space had been lost as she laid against the wall. Hammering her fist lightly against it. She had heard screams earlier, shivers running along her spine. It was only a matter of time before her number was up. She had never been one to be cooped up for so long. She needed to find something to keep herself sane. She glanced around the room in the dimmed light. Eying the wall that she had mentally marked in her mind.

She had tested the automatic lightening systems earlier. It appeared they worked on motion sensory . Which she figured it was more fool of them. Just by a simple roll, they would take ages to come back on. But if she sat straight up, they flicked on. Which could possibly mean they were also height motion as well. Her fingers tapping away as she laid in her thoughts. Her stomach growled, as a metal door changed open. The only indication that food had arrived. She sniffed the air, finding out if this had more flavour then all the others. Swinging her legs over the side, she stretched up to her full height. Slowly her footsteps echoed over towards the tray that laid on offer. _Yummy, slop!_ She thought as she bend down to retrieve the plate.

There was many aspects of life that one took for granted. It never really hit home until that freedom had been taken away and stuck in a cell with nothing but the bare essentials. The four walls always seem to close in around her as she just stare at them. A blank look on her face. Never smiling because she knew that she would never going to be release from this infernal prison of the mind. Tapping the wall had offered a slight sense of freedom, or maybe it was just all an illusion and one that she would wake up from. She was never one to believe heavily in the gods. They were always after something that she was not yet willing to give. Which also made her a social outcast on top of that. Muttering under her breathe as she pushed her food around her plate. A glass of dirty water sat beside her. Nothing of the utensils would prove to be threatening. So she discarded the thoughts of them as weapons.

Spooning more food into her mouth, she slowly chewed as she savouried the tasteless food. She was hoping to give them the impression that she was enjoying her food. She still did not know what they wanted from her, let alone with her. The males comments keep bothering her. _What was I built for?_ The thought churning over in her head. She had already examined in different perspectives. But nothing was as baffling as that. A look of disgust flowed over her face as she glanced at the water. Wanting nothing better then to pour it out. But her system was thirsty. She did not really need it to survive. It just made her appear more normal to others. She had always been that way. With no parents to help her out of in this situation. No one would be really worried about her. A single tear streaking down her cheek. She figured it must be the hormonal changes that the females on Jeroma go through. She figured she did not have much time left if it had already started.

Shovelling the last of the food into her mouth, she swallowed the water down. Almost choking of the disturbing taste that it held. Something was not quite right with it. Her mind started to fog up. It was strange that this was happening to her. Nothing had reacted this way with her before. Her eyes slowly drooped down, showing shadows that danced along the walls. She shook her head, trying to dispel the faintness in her limbs. It was so hard to move her hand to shove the objects away from her. Tingling had settled in her toes, climbing its way up her body. A shock look flooded her face as she realised that she had been drugged with a sleeping sedative. She knew that her time had came for them to carry her lifeless body away. Fear tingled along her spine as she slump down on the floor. Neatly folding her body in half.

_Why now?_ She wanted to scream out to them. The dizziness was getting to a faster velocity as she closed her eyes, hoping that would stopped the room from turning on her. Her skin felt so hot that she wanted to claw at it. Try to shed what little clothing that she had on. The room felt so stuffy. A whimpering sound left her voice box before it was seized by the sedative. Not able to cry her pain out any more. Shudders racking her body as her eyes slid shut for the final time. Fading footsteps echoing in her ears before silence reigned. The dark void of sleep claiming her in its arms.

_Monitoring Room:_

Eyes turned to the still figure that laid on the screen. Her silvery hair standing out against the dark vastness of the cell. She appeared to slump into slumber. Clicking could be heard as the males in putted data into the memory banks for the future subject. She had surprised them when she did not struggle with the powerful sleeping sedative that they feed through her drinking water. Opening up the door, they scanned her to make sure she was in the top physical condition that they needed her to be in. Allowing the clearance to come through. They stared as she was carried out by the interns. This should prove to be interesting if the empress was right about her.

_Examination Room 984:_

She slowly woke up to the feel of a heated table below her. The light shone brightly into her already compressed head. Directly through her eyelids. Moaning as she felt her restraints on her arms and legs. She was unable to move her body. Peeling her gritty eyes open, the darkness had been placed with light. Only the sheer power of her will was she able to glance around the room. Fretting as she did not know where she was. Searching her memory, she could not recall who she was. A naked void of nothingness. Turning her head as an arm reached forward. She watched as the restraints were release from their bonding holdings of her body. Looking up into the face of the person that stood out of her eye sight. Her throat gurgled something that did not make sense to her ears. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she attempted to speak again. Only to hear a lot of growling coming out of her voice box.

Her throat felt very tender as she tried to swallow what little fluid that her mouth could make. No one was offering any explanation to her. The side of her head like something had been punched into it. Trying to keep her head still, she pointed to her throat. Using her body to communicate with the person that was monitoring her.

"_**What's happening?"**_ her voice rang softly into the room. Only to receive blank stares at her. A slight head shake was the only indication that the person had even heard her. Her voice sounded so croaky, like she had not used it for a while.

"Is she awake yet?" A sneering voice sounded across the room. Unable to turn her head to look at the owner of the voice. A growl forming deep within her chest.

"Yes. It seems to be a success." The monitor stated with pride.

"Good. Will she ready soon?" Her eyes widen at this question. Questions forming in her mind.

"_**Who am I?"**_ The question resounded around the silent room. She was perplexed as to why she was here.

"Excellent. Switch the translator on." The smirking face leaned over her prone body. Shivers danced along her spine when she stared into his eyes. Waiting for him to answer the unspoken question. "You, my dear Malea, will fetch us a pretty ren for us." he chuckled at her surprised look. She felt a prick in her arm. Her already doze state making the sedative work that much quicker. She heard the laughter as she slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep. Her mind debunked of everything but revenge against the male that had stood over her. Her breathing gentled out as the blackness took her to the worlds of dreams and nightmares.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Oh no! What is happening now? You'll just have to wait to find out!

ren is a currency for that planet. Though it can be use just about anywhere as trading chips. Thought to just clear up that little matter.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	4. What's Happening To Me?

Here is a new installment for your viewing pleasure. My muse decided it was time to get back to it again. Thanks for the wait. Hopefully this will make sense to everyone. I take creative license here. Just thought to warn you in advance.

**Cybernetic Mango:** _Who would have thought that. It does sound a little bit like it, doesn't it? Oh well, hope this will change that view! _

I don't own Predator but I own this Story, the characters and plot line.

Please Read and Review!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**

**S**oft thudding sounded around the room as their whisperings echoed towards her. Pounding their ways into her skull as she rocked to and fro, as she sat cross legged in the middle of the floor. Staring blankly at the wall that stood in front of her. As her mind centred on the name that she was given. Rolling it around as she tried to make sense of it. It just did not have the right feel to it. An emptiness filling her soul as she continue to rock. Mumbling under her breath as she stop with the pair feet that step in front of her. Starling her out of her own musings. Her gaze flickering between the wall and the claw foot that stood in her line of sight.

Arching her eyebrow in speculation, she raised her eyes up. Taking notice of the strong form in front of her. The slender but toned female body. Her brows arched in surprise at this. Her sight taking in the broad crown that her long black hair skirted around before falling down near her buttocks. But it was the startling blue eyes with a ring of amber that drew her to them. Her four like tusks that bracketed her mouth moved by themselves as the creature in front of her scrutinising her as well. A deep trilling sound bursting forth from the creature that topped out at least to six and half feet. Some type of smile gracing her face as she looked down.

"What's so funny?" Malea murmured in disquiet. She was self conscience of the being in front of her. She slowly stood up to her full height. Watching as the head tilted to the side, as the tusks drew themselves in. Tapping the upper top ones to the bottom ones. It was a scary sight to her eyes. She shook her head to try to remember what this species was called. Nothing dawned on her. Her eyes glanced to the dash and crescent moon that laid against her forehead. She stared as the tusks drew out wide before a deafening roar issued forth from the inner mouth.

Malea reached up towards her ears, before the sound could deafen her. A slight smile tugging at her lips as the head was tilted again. The eyes glowed with a new found respect before deep laughter filled the room once again. Malea swung around to search the room for the laughter. Shaking her head as pillows rained down on her head. Taking a step back from the creatures that were scattered around her in different positions. Eyes flickering to the one that stood in front of her. Her mouth opened and closed again, only to remain open as questions formed on the tip of her tongue. This situation was out of her realm of understanding. A gentle shaking of her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. She glanced around the walls before peering back at the female that had not moved her stance since the roar.

Malea waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. She could feel the laughter gathering in her chest. To her mind it was a funny situation to be in. Questions still danced around her head, but she could do nothing about it. She seemed to stuck in this position for now. At least she had someone to spend the time with now. She did not feel so isolated from others. She crouched down, growling as her instincts told her to be ready. Placing a hand in between her legs, resting on the floor as the other laid limply at her side. She waited for the form to fully appear before she sprung from her position from the ground. Swinging her hand out as she charged at the male that stood in front of her.

Hissing as she missed her intended target to barrel into another reclining female. Slashing at her chest. Flipping to move herself from the other female's grasp as she moved backwards. Four lines of blue blood oozed from the unintended wounds on the chest. Malea twisted her body as a hand came flying at her face, just barely catching her footing as she felt the nails graze her shoulder. Grasping as she felt the skin give way. Bunching up her leg muscles before she spun kicked the female away from her. Falling towards the floor as she felt her foot slip out from underneath her. Hitting it with the full force of her hip. Groaning at her newest injury spot. Snarling as she forced the pain away into the back of her mind.

She levered herself up onto her knees. Malea searched around the room for the male. Rage dancing along her nerve endings as she let out a growl as she seen him moving around. Pushing herself from the ground, she stalked over to him, just stopping a mere metre from him. A sardonic look on her face, as she moved her leg backwards. The rage building to a fever pitch as her blood called out for his. Bring her hands to the centre of her chest as she felt the energy flow through her veins. Slightly pushing forward, she sent a ball of violet light towards his direction. Blinking in disbelief when it went right through him. Everything seemed to slow down as she seen him raise his hand up to flip it in an outwards direction. Her ringing ears just barely recognising the bellowing of "Guards".

She fell forwards as the sweat dripped down her skin. That had taken a bit more energy then she had anticipated. Her arms shaking from the excretion of holding her up. She slumped on the ground, breathing heavily as she gulped the much needed air into her lungs. The blood rushing pass her ears dulling down its roaring sound. Her heart thundered as she pressed herself closer to the cool ground. The need of having something cold pressed to her damp flesh. Murmurings could be heard as the ringing slowly died down to a more manageable level. Making herself roll over onto her back, she closed her eyes to try and recoup some of the energy that she lost. Knowing instinctual that the male holoform was gone from the room. Leaving her to rest in what little peace that she could get, cursing the technology that her people now had.

_Empress Antechamber:_

"That prove very interesting. What are your thoughts, Cage?" A softly spoken voice appeared behind the billowing curtain as the shadow moved behind it.

"You would be right with this one, perhaps." he bowed low as he waited with impatiences as she slowed in her movements. "Only time will tell!" He sniggered. Jumping as he felt a whooshing of air brush pass his head. Turning at the razor sharp dagger that was embedded in the wall behind him. His throat constrict at how close that had came to his head.

"You dare question me?" She raged at him. Violet energy sparking behind the curtain. "You, a worthless male, dare!" She spat at him as the energy flared before dying. Tapping a nail against her lips, she shrugged her shoulder. "Yes. It must be fulfilled before..." She trailed off, flicking her wrist at him to leave the room while she thought about the newest female that she had acquired. Stepping from behind the curtain, she moved towards her chair. Flicker open the communication pad, she press buttons to open the lines up. "I want Gren here, now!" She snapped, shutting the line down. Her hands going through her silvery hair.

"You wanted me, Empress." Gren bowed low. Hearing her humming for a minute before her light voice sounded out.

"I want you to make sure she stays pure!" Lifting her brow at him. Watching as his throat worked for his answer.

"What for?" he barked at her. Dread filling him as he formed his next answer knowing it could be his last. "She has already been scheduled for the Orbiter." Swallowing as her eyes narrowed on him.

"There is more then one job on the Orbiter." Arching a delicate brow at him. "Who was that in front of her?"

"That would be Wild." He gulped as he watched her fingernails rubbed each other. Nodding her head at this information.

"And what has she been assigned too?" A frown marring her forehead as she tried to pinpoint that name. Hearing him cough as he shifted from foot to foot. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, a love servant!" Crimson touch his cheeks.

"Change her scheduling. That just will not do." She tapped her lips, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. "I want them as friends. You know what sector to put them in. I want it done now. When does the ship leaves?" She commanded from him.

"Two days hence." Bowing as he felt the wall behind him. When had the empress taking herself forward. He glanced into her lavender eyes. A softness uncurling in his chest.

"I will see you tonight." She whispered into his ear as she trailed her fingertip down his bare chest. Pulling herself away from him with a sultry look in her eyes.

"As you wish, my Empress." he bowed as he backed out of the antechamber. Relieved that he got out of there so quickly. Tapping into a data pad, he change the scheduling as he was told too. A few brows would be raised with this new development. He chuckled to himself as he stepped away from the door. Setting the plan into motion.

*********************************************************************************************************************

So okay, my fight scenes suck, and I can't write them right.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	5. Changing Lanes

Hey everyone. Here is the new installment for this little drama. I know, I know, it's late but at least it's here. I had been working on another story with a friend. When my muse up and left me. Boy, is that so frustrating to say the least. So now it comes and goes when it likes too. I also get roughly about 2 hours a day on the computer. So it's a bit hard to get things done now. Enough of me rambling on. Onto the story!

Oh, yeah. Don't own the predator franchise but I do own this.

**Cybernetic Mango:** You will be the death of me one day. Glad you like. Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me going!

So please read and review! Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 5:** **CHANGING LANES.**

**W**himpering echoed around the room, as she stared lazily at the wall in front of her. Her back was towards the door that she knew had opened a few seconds ago. Finding nothing of interest, she sensed someone was heading in her general direction. Tilting her head back, she watched a male approach into her space. Rolling her shoulders, she twisted over until she landed on the floor with a soft thud. She stayed in her crouched position as she felt the softness of the carpet on her knee. Her body getting ready to spring into the action that her sub-conscience told her to be ready for. Flicking her head at the last possible moment. A growl rumbling pass her vocal cords as she sprung up on to her feet. Gracefully applying the need pressure to her feet underneath her.

The male slowly backed up as she stalked over to him. A glare in her eyes as she felt the power cruise through her body again. Wishing just once that she could suppress it for a change. It seem like they had done something to her internal systems. It was quite off putting that they had tempered with her. Visions would flash in her mind eyes but it would just as quickly disappear again. Shaking her head to be rid of them as she pressed into the personal space of the male that stood in front of her. She did not need to be punished again as she held her hands out in a non-threatening manner. A smile playing along her lips. Seeing if the foolish male would be lured into the false sense of security that she may have offered to him.

Laughter sparkled in her eyes as she watch the indecision that appeared into his eyes. Pleasure licked through her veins with the expression that he wore. It send such a heady rush throughout her body, as she stood watching him. Her fingers slightly twitched as she waited for him. The most subtle movements for her to notice. Something gave way inside her. She just did not know what it was. A strange sensation flooded her systems as she stood docile in front of him. Her smirk leaving her face as she felt herself being drawn to the rest of the group that stood in the middle of the room. She hoped that she would go back into the restraints. She did not want them against her skin.

"So anyone knows what is happening?" She turned around to see what the rest of the group was doing besides standing there docility like she wanted to do. It was like she was having an internal conflictual about something. The energy laid simmering under the surface, biding its time for the release it needed. An outlet that she wanted to find. Knowing deep down that she would find it here. Turning on her heel, she swung her hips as she lightly trended over to the middle of the room. Sending a coy smile over her shoulder as she sent back a sultry glance to the heavy breathing male that she left standing in the middle of the room. That sense of power filled her senses as she gathered nearer to the group.

A shadow thrown over hers, made her glance to the tall female that stood by her side. The head tilted to the side as Malea shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look that graced her features. Laughter danced deep in her eyes as she cast her eyes over the mismatched group in front of her. Murmurs running among them as she stood still on the fringes. Completely ignoring the whispers of the females.

Malea gently drummed her fingers against her stomach, waiting with the impatience that she was starting to know herself to have. Her eyes never roving in one direction for too long. Not knowing what was about to happen with this gathering. It seemed very strange that they were gathered together, which could mean that they were being moved to another location but what it was. She could not even begin to grasp. She settled down her inner turmoil. Why was she so shaken, she did not want to know. Something was not completely right with the conclusions that she was drawing within her head.

She sat on the floor as they moved around the walls. They were being herded onto a ship. Meaning that they are going off planet. Excitement build low in her belly as she thought of the adventures that she was able to have without the restrictions of the empress placed on her, as a female as a whole. She leaned back across the wall, closing her eyes as she settled in for the long trip. The others whispered among themselves. Her eyes jerked open when she felt a hand brush along her arm. She glared at the offending person that sat next to her. Only a slight head tilt was the only indication that the female took any notice of her.

Looking at the band that graced her wrist, she shook it. It was light weight, so it was no bother to her. She watched as the others were scanned as well. Not much could be gathered from the impossible guards. Why would there be so much security, she just could not figure it out. She glanced sideways at her companion. Curiosity dancing in her eyes. Grunting as she made her mind up to have a conversation if only to pass the time until they reached their destination. _Where ever that is! _She thought as she moved around to get into a more comfortable position.

"**What is your name**?" It seemed like a simple enough question, even if it sounded blunt. Almost smacking her head against the wall at her own stupidity. Hearing a chuckle near her ear.

"**Guan H'dlak**." A ridge lifted up. Malea burst out laughing. A small knowing smile on her face.

"**Mine is Malea**." Shaking her head at the obscenity of the situation. She glanced over to the doorway again. _Not many left to be loaded!_ She thought as she watched the others shift around. "Never been this far from home before." She muttered to herself. Closing her eyes when she felt a gentle shuddering underneath her.

"What was that?" Many voices cried out at once. The fear and panic started to suffocate the room as body temperatures started to climb. Malea hummed in the back of her throat. Another shudder going through the craft.

"**I think we are getting ready for launching into the atmosphere**." Malea joked as more shuddering could be felt. She gripped the handles that were conveniently placed near her body. Gritting her teeth as the craft shook more before leveling out. Breathing a sigh of relieve that they made it. Glancing around at the others, she giggled, "**Let the fun begin**!" Earning her glare from her companion.

********************************************************************************************************************

Guan H'dlak - Night Fear.

All will be revealed in good time. So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	6. Just Drifting

Yay, another installment for your viewing pleasure. It seems that my muse came back for this story again. I have also realise that my dog is also a cat as well. It's hard to write when she is always claiming my attention. Oh well, that is small animals for you.

**Cybernetic Mango:**_ Yeah she would do that and more. The empress has her own agenda when it comes to Malea. But yeah, I was thinking that as well. Nothing works out with what is planned! Enjoy the new chapter._

I don't own predator but my characters.

Please read and Review!

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER SIX: JUST DRIFTING.**

**S**hifting in her seat she was waiting for the journey to come to an end. She was already tired of the meager meals that she got. Her stomach growled as she moved yet again. A hard surface was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on. She had napped most of the time anyway. Not much noise or sounds besides the gentle humming of the engines filling the void. The silence grated on her nerves. She wanted nothing better then to have this adventure over and done with. Wishing it was all a nightmare that she could wake up from.

Her thoughts swirled around as they dragged her deeper into herself. She had already thought she was resigned to her fate. Shifting yet again, as she settle once more against the wall behind her. Hearing the screaming that was coming from somewhere deep within the ship. She had watched as one by one of the females were picked out of the group. Taken away for whatever purpose to be return in a stunned manner. Something settled uneasily into her stomach. She knew it was only time for her part of what was getting done. Malea glanced over to her companion. Not knowing anymore then her name. Thinking it was such a weird name to begin with. She supposed it was no worse then her own name.

"**Hey, Guan. You awake?**" Malea whispered over to the prone form.

"**No.**" She replied gruffly back. Her head shifting to look back at Malea.

"**What crawled up your nose?**" Malea snickered, before her eyes wonder overhead. She had a desperate need to hang from something. And the itch was only getting more intense as the time passed slowly. "**Reckon you could lift me up?**" her eyes not moving from the beam that crossed in front of her. Hearing her shifting around as she switched her eye to Guan.

"**Will you stop looking at me?**" Guan grumbled as she lifted her brow up. "**That is plainly creepy what you are doing now!**" Making herself sit up in a fluid motion.

"**I don't know what you mean by that!**" Malea huffed at her.

"**Take your eye off me. It's creepy what you are doing!**" Guan growled at her. Her expression showing her confusion as she mover closer to the other female. Watching her face as she glanced at where her eyes were pointing at. Shaking her head, she murmured. "**How are you doing that?**"

"**Oh you mean, looking in two different directions?**" She smirked at Guan. "**Just gifted I think!**" Malea laughed out loud at the expression of confusion on the other female's face. A thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to remember on how she could learn to look in separate directions. She felt it was something that she had been able to do for a long time. A frown cease along her forehead as she tried to dig deeper pass the fog that seem to be her memories. "**I really could not tell you how!**" She shrugged her shoulder at that. "**How about that lift up?**"

"**Sure.**" Guan replied as she extended to her full height. Cupping her hands together to make a step of sorts, Malea hopped on one foot before feeling the push on the sole of her foot as she was launched upwards. Stretching as she grabbed for the beam that just danced passed her fingertips.

"**Got it.**" She stated as she hung from one arm, swaying as she leveled her body movements down. Reaching up with her other hand to provide the stabilisation that she needed, feeling her back crack in several places as she felt her spine straighten from its cramped position. A happy sigh left her mouth as she let herself dangle for a few minutes before dropping down softly to the floor below. A smile pulling at her lips as she crouch down. Making her muscles work as she launched her body back up to land on her toes lightly.

"**You are strange.**" Guan small eyes widen a fraction as she glanced at Malea in front of her. Her long black swinging with her head movements. She sat back down in a cross legged fashion. A thoughtful look on her face as she allowed her eyes to close. Her hearing attuned to her surroundings. A deep rumbling starting in the room.

Malea searched around the room for the noise that had suddenly appeared. She growled as she felt her more primitive side draw forth in her mind. Almost like she was answering the sound that vibrated around the walls. A sense of calm instilled itself inside of her as she crouch low. A sound that rumbled deep from inside her chest. Tilting her head to the side as she looked towards Guan.

"**And you call me strange!**" Malea muttered as she sank down to the floor further. Curling up on her side as she allowed her eyes to slide shut. Darkness closing around her as she manged to find the little bit of contentment that she was able to get. Nor did she feel the body that laid behind her or the arm that curled around her waist. Holding her close in a protective manner.

Guan laid awake for sometime in her thoughts. She could not understand why she had felt so protective of the female in front of her. Watching as her body stop twitching in her sleep. She knew that her body heat help somewhat with the coldness of the holding cell that they were stuck in. She glanced down at the slight female feeling a kinship flowing through her veins. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks to land in the silvery hair of her sleeping partner. She closed her eyes to allow the silence slice through her conscience as she slip into the much needed sleep that her body had been craving.

_Command Bridge:_

Gren stared out of the viewer screen in the front. The stars rapidly passing as he sat slumped in his seat, waiting for the trip to be over with. A sigh escaped his mouth as he shifted in his seat. It was almost time for a shift change in which he was thankful. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, he watch with interest when a red light started to flicker in the corner of his screen.

"Captain, we have an incoming signal." Gren shouted over the alarms that sounded out.

"Captain, we've entered a gravitational field with space debris." Another voice sung out.

"Sir, our shields are down to half full operation." The voice was worried.

"Open a communication channel." The captain barked out.

"Yes, sir." The fingers flew over the keys as he made attempts to open a line up. "Nothing's working." he attempted again. "it's like they're jammed, sir!"

"Gren. Situation on the communication." The captain's head swung over to his direction. An eyebrow quirked as Gren tried to the systems back online again.

"We're down, sir. Almost dead in the air. Communications is down. Nothing is going out." Gren scratched his forehead as he tried to think of a way to override the system failures. "Not even the secondary systems are coming online."

"What do you mean?" The captain bellowed. "I want systems status reports now."

"Engines are fully operational."

"Shields down to 35 percent now."

"Weapons are non functional."

"We have an incoming message, captain!" Gren yelled as his screen keep flashing in front of him.

"Open up a line, now!" The captain yelled.

"**You are in Rok'an territory. Your systems have been shut down. Failure to comply with our demands, you will be opened fire upon.**" The darken voice snarled. "**You are to stay where you are as we will dock with your craft. Do not try my patience.**" was the only warning that they got before the signal was switch off.

"What are we to do, captain?" A timid voice asked into the silence of the room.

"Just wait, I suppose." The captain did not look very happy with that statement. Casting a worried glance around his men, as they realised that they had precious cargo to protect. All feeling the other craft jostle them as it docked. "How many are with the cargo?"

"About twelve, sir!"

"Hopefully that will be enough to protect them. Be ready for anything." he stated as he stood up. Looking at each man before turning around to the door. "May the gods help us all!" he murmured before he left the bridge. Leaving behind a stunned crew with what he had murmured.

********************************************************************************************************************

Okay that is it for now. How did ya like that little twist?

Leave a review, it helps me with ideas!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	7. Come On, Fair Go!

Yay, another chapter. And it's long as well. Just don't expect them too much. Let's say, i got extremely bored one night and wrote this thing out on paper and have just only got it on the computer. So sit back and enjoy the ride. And I know, I suck at fight scenes. So practice makes perfect.

I don't own anything but my car and PlayStation and games. So suing me ain't in anyone's best interest.

Please read and review.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 7:**** COME ON, FAIR GO!**

Pausing as the door closed behind him, he wonder if his crew would get out of this confrontation alive. He had never heard of a Rok'anian before. Maybe they were peaceful but he found that probability to be highly unlikely as he felt the shuttering of the crafts being docked together. Shaking his head as he made the decision to meet the other commanding officer for negotiations. His legs carried him swiftly down the various hallways that would take him to his destination. Making sure to comm his second to encrypted the ship's cargo manifest. They did not need to know what they were carrying. Pausing as he took a deep breath before he coded in the lock down sequence. Smiling slightly as he watched the red light flash before he entered the bay area.

Looking towards the door that was due to open any nanosecond, he gulped down the extra moisture that his mouth had made. Dread filled his spine at his first glance of the males that appeared through the open hatch. Too lost in thought to notice that the air had been pressurised. He chastised himself for being so foolish in thinking that he could at least negotiate with the commanding officer of these fierce looking males. His eyes bulged out at the various scars that lined their bodies as they parted to allow their leader through the throng of bodies.

A murmur went through the gathering as the leader strode forward to where the captain stood in his ignorance. Unable to meet the cold golden eyes that stared down at him. Reaching his hand to grasp the throat that was so close to him. He lifted the captain up off the ground, searching the face.

"What is your name?" The commander growled out as he shook the man in his hand.

"Captain Palena. And yours?" The captain croaked around the hand.

"That is none of your business!" He smirked as he squeezed the fragile looking neck that he held in his hand. "I told you to stay where you were." He tighten his fingers as Palena clawed at the hand. His throat constricting as he felt the wind pipe crush under the steady pressure. From out of the seemingly no where, he felt the sharp tip of a blade pressed against his ribs. "If I was you, I would not move much further."

Using a series of hand movements to indicate what he wanted for the others to do. They headed out towards the hallways searching through the ship for anything that could be held of valuable for the markets. The commander turned his eyes back to the captive in his hand, with a sardonic grin. Pressed the blade further through the soft flesh and cartilage before turning the blade on its side and sliced upwards. Palena registered shock as his hands went to the wound on his side. His eyes searched the golden ones before him as he was dumped on the floor. Grasping as his body shook before he slid down the wall, leaving a trail of violet as he slumped sides.

"What?" He barked as his communicator chimed him. Snorting at the fallen body before he gave it a vicious kick.

"We have massive body heat near the cargo bay, Kuerso." The disembodied voice stated before disconnecting from further communications.

"Kuerso, we need help with the detaining of the bridge." The voice shouted over the comm-link.

"Do I need to do everything myself?" He growled before emitting a battle cry that shook the walls. Signalling the rest of the boarding crew to step out from the shadows. The footfalls hung heavy in the air, as they parted into two separate groups. One heading towards the blast sounds while the other went in search of the massive heat signatures.

Guan peered out from under her shuddered eye lids. Assessing the situation as the steps came closer to their holding cells. Sounds of the fighting hung in the silence as she watched with interest in what was happening. Feeling the first stirrings of her sleep partner. A ship shattering death scream filled the areas as Malea snapped awake from her restless sleep that she was having. Quickly glancing around before her eyes turned to the female behind her, her eyebrow lifting in speculation to what could be happening. Feeling the need to get off the ground as they moved quickly as a body went flying pass their field. Tension filled their bodies as they stepped towards the back of the room. Silently communicating to each other as they positioned themselves.

The sense of danger was palpable in the air as they heard the heavy steps of many coming towards them. Screams filled the hallways as they watch their captors fall under the new threat. Knowing that the craft was under attack from the pirates. They hoped that would not be found. Stories were told about the crafts that never returned from deep space. Turning as a screamed filled the air as they stared at their guard that had stumbled into the doorway. A shock expression on his face as he glanced down upon himself. Slowly he removed his hands to show the gaping hole that was his stomach. He slowly slid down the wall that his body rested against leaving a wide swath path of blood in his wake. Malea watched in morbid fascination as the blood quickly pooled around the lifeless body.

Shifting their stances as they waited for the owner of the footsteps to came closer to their cell. Glancing towards each other as the male appeared in the door way with a toothy grin on his face. Chills dancing along their spines as they heard the terrified screams from around the ship, taking a moment to realise that there were other females as well on board. The small huddled group in the middle peered towards the pair that stood at the back of them. Seeing the indecision in their eyes, Malea waved them over to stand behind Guan and herself as they tried to defend what was left of them. Finding a strange sensation running through her veins. Malea shoved that thought into the back of her mind as she shifted on her feet. Her body tense with the battle readiness that she was finding to be second nature to her.

Before they realised what exactly was happening, the grinning male opened his mouth to emit a high pitched battle cry. Malea almost doubled over in agony as the pitch send a ringing through her ears. Malea dampened her emotions down as she sprinted towards the male that had step further into the room. Not paying any attention to the fact more where pouring in through the now open doorway. Reaching her target she jumped as she fling her leg out to hit in the side of the head. Lightly bouncing as she landed down on her feet. Her body already ducking to miss the fist that were aimed at her jaw. Her hand lashed out, hitting in the stomach region as she watched him grunt with the sudden impact. Feeling herself being airborne as she looked down to find herself in the grasp of a intruder that she had not noticed that snuck up on her. Almost allowing the growl to be rip out of her throat as she seen the ground getting closer as the legs of the male step out from underneath her.

Malea glanced over to Guan to make note of the position that she was in. Guan was pinned to the wall, her feet dangling by at least a foot from it. Malea was not watching her own attacker when she found his foot squarely in the middle of her back, making her grunt with the surprise pressure of it. She heard Guan snarl before there was a yelp of pain. She almost chuckled at the predicament that they found themselves in. Shoving her hands underneath her as she pressed them harder into the ground. She raised herself enough to flip over as she grabbed his foot. Throwing him off balance from her sudden change of positions. She smirked as she gave a quick twist of his foot. Hearing the satisfying sound of his ankle braking at the odd angle that it was now at. He stared in shock at his now useless ankle. Staggering as she pushed her foot into his straight knee as she watch him buckle under the weight of his own body. Making more bones break with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying herself immensely at the cost of her attacker. Her eyes held a sharp gleam to them as she wrapped her legs around his throat, waiting as he struggled to drew breath in. She felt the feeble attempts to free himself as she tighten them further. She stared at him as his body convulsed in its death throes before she kicked him away from her. Flipping herself onto her feet as she headed towards a target. A smirk of death on her face as she approached closer.

Guan glared at the male in front of her. She had strategies running through her mind as she tried to decide on an attack method. His eyes flickering before he back handed her in the cheek. Guan felt herself spin into the wall behind her as she cursed herself for being forced into the corner. Allowing the growl to surface as she spun around lifting her hands to form a double fist aiming for his soft stomach as she smashed his knees with her raised foot. Guan released a snarl as she watched him toppled from his useless and ineffective legs. She stared as his arms did windmills before landing on his back. Snorting at the pitiful display of him trying to keep his balance, she shoved at his shoulders as he landed on his back. He watch in horror as her foot came down upon his chest with enough force. He felt his ribs fraction and break. Grasping for breath as he felt his lungs get punctures from the crushing pressure that she was exerting onto his chest. A sadistic grin on her face as she step off his chest onto the other side. Leaving behind a sicking crunch of bones shattering. She glanced down as he made an inhumane gargling sound. Shaking her head as she knew that his heart had been seriously damaged. Shoving her emotions back as she moved towards Malea.

Guan shrieked in surprise when she felt a band of steely arms wrap around her middle. She glanced down to see that her arms were pinned to her sides, making them useless as weapons. Her searching gazed landed on the male that approached from the front with a telling grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles with every step closer to her. Apprehension slide up her spine as she read his body language while her mind took notice of the deranged look in his eyes. Blanking her facial expressions, she allowed him to come closer as she waited for the perfect moment for her to unleash the attack plan that was forming in her mind. She knew it was slim by any chances but it was better then anything else that she could come up with in such a short amount of time. He descended upon her as he tighten his hands to fists nearly making her cringe at the sound of bones cracking as his hand tighten further still. Her head reached as forward as she could possibly get it too before she jerked it back. The back of skull hitting some soft as the arms immediately release her from their hold. Making her stumble into the male in front of her. Her feet landing on his as he howled in pain from the suddenness of it all.

Her hearing picked up the frustrated squeal that Malea released. Searching the room for her, her eyebrow rose when she spotted not one but seven males circling around her. Watching with interest as she glimpsed the violet colour lightening dancing along her skin. She almost giggled out loud at the situation as she knew that they would not what had hit them. Seeing herself what type of damage with that kind of power could do when unleashed onto an unsuspecting victim. She searched around for somewhere to hide when a burst of bright light went around the room as Guan tried to shield her eyes in time. Not noticing that several bodies were flung in different directions from the impact. Opening her eyes up, she saw nothing but white around her. Extending her senses she felt a presence in front of her. She gulped some extra moisture that sat in her mouth.

Her head snapped back from the unexpected attack. Growling deep in her chest, she lashed out with her hands. Feeling nothing but the air, she lifted her foot up and kicked outwards. Her nails digging into something soft as she made slashing motions with her hands. The scent of blood was high in the air when she made contact, her fingers tugging as she putted them down. Leaving trails of blood in their wake.

"Guan, watch out." Malea called out feebly as she struggled to get back onto her feet. Her strength failing her as she groan when she hit the ground underneath her.

"What!" Guan grasped as she felt a tell tale prick in her back. She struggle to pull it from the difficult spot that was the centre of her back. Snarling as she felt her body start to unbalance itself. She landed on the floor hard, her hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall as she struggled with the fast acting sedative. Glancing towards Malea to see her laying on the ground, her skin going a pasty white. Shaking her head to clear it as she grunted in pain. Curling herself into a ball to help protect her ribs that felt badly bruised from the attacked that she had just received. Her eyesight was slowly coming back with what little shapes and shadows that she could make out now. The hot searing pain that flooded her senses when she felt another stab in the back.

Her arms could not sustained her for long as she felt it work through her system. Shaking her head as she struggled to be upright as much as possible. Her mind clouded over as she slumped forward her hand reaching out towards Malea. Her body screaming in protest for the slight movement. Pulling her legs to her as she made attempts to move closer to Malea. Her eyes stared at the shadow that stood over her. She wonder what would happen to her. She never noticed the leg moving backwards before she was delivered a sadistic kick in the ribs. She grunted as the blackness danced along the fringes of her mind. Making one more attempt as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kuerso. Your needed at the holding cells." a voice stated before it was disconnected. Kuerso wondered for a second on what they could possible need him for. Rubbing his temple in an attempt to rid himself of the building headache that was threatening to form without his permission.

"Right. Be there directly." He swung towards the door pausing for a moment. "make sure we have everything ready for our departure." He threw over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway. Shooting the mortal wounded as he went along. He could always get more crew members. Stopping in the doorway of the first cell he came across. He stuck his head around to find a group of females shivering in the middle of the room. His men standing guard over them. _Interesting!_ He made a mental note to speak to his commanding officer later. Acknowledging his men before he move along to the next cell in his sight.

"What..." he barked at the men that stood around the group of females that were huddled near the rear wall. Another group around the two prone forms that were on the ground. He quirk his eyebrow that they were separate from the others. "Happen here?"

"A war zone!" Medic One muttered under his breath. Looking up from one of the shocked males that he was working on. "He's gone too." He stood up and brushed his hands together.

"How many dead?" Kuerso could not believe that these two females would fight so hard or dirty for that matter.

"Oh, don't become so pompous now." Medic One sniggered at him. "You ordered it."

"I think eight possibly nine." A voice rose above Medic One's voice.

"Let's have a look at these supposed females." Kuerso glared at Medic One. "And keep your mouth shut in future or I just might have your tongue, hmm?" He retorted idly.

"Yes, sir." He muttered as he snapped to attention. Shaking his head as he strode over to look at any medical problems that the female may have had. "Roll them over." Medic One ordered to the standing males.

"This one is heavy." One of them complained as they rolled Guan over to her back.

"Breeders, after all." Kuerso smirked at his crew.

"Oh, shit." Medic One yelled, a shocked look on his face. "Turn her back over again." He order as the others grumbled but bided to do what they were told. Gingerly lifting her shirt up, he searched her back for a mark. "I thought so." he crowed in delight as a troubled look crossed his face at the same time

"What is it now!" Kuerso narrowed his eyes at the suddenly quiet medic in front of him. When the medic did not answer in a timely enough fashion for Kuerso, he strode over to pin him with a glare.

"I can not say." Medic One shook his head at his commanding officer. A ping sounded around the room. Jostling them all into awareness that there could be an approaching vessel.

"I will be talking to you later, Medic One, make no mistakes about that." He glared a little bit more before he shoved him away in disgust. Swirling on the others. "Bundle everything up and board the craft. Double time." He roared at them before striding back to the fallen breeders on the ground. His finger rested on his cheek as he thought for a moment. "Bring them with us as well." He decided as he stalked through the door way back towards his own craft.

Hoarding everyone back on board again, Kuerso groaned at the new noise levels that the crew was making now that they return with a fair amount of treasure from the latest conquest. Capturing more breeders were always good for trade but he was still annoyed with Medic One. Deciding that the talk would have to wait a bit longer as they settle the new additions into temporary quarters. Signalling his navigation officer with the co-orientates of where they needed to be until it had settled down. A half smirk on his face as he figured that the dead craft would be found shortly but anything can happen while in space. He chuckled as he strode to have that talk with Medic One.

_Empress Palace:_

Throwing her hands up in the air as she allowed the building shriek to no longer be contained in her chest. She paced around the room in deep thought as she tried to figure out how she lost her most prized possession. A grim expression on her face as she heard her door open. She did not really want to be interrupt as she fumed on how she was outsmarted by pirates of all things. She lifted a vase and flung it against the wall. Watching in satisfaction as it shattered into a million pieces.

"Empress." A timid voice called her from the swirling anger inside.

"What?" She snapped back.

"The video recordings have been retrieved from the Alanitan." He bowed as he backed out of the door only be stop shortly from the sigh in her voice.

"I want them found." She ordered as she threw herself into a chair. "And need I remind you, Dolten. Soon." She clicked her fingers on the wood. Dismissing him as she made plans inside her mind. She was already tired of this whole business as she settled down. A idea forming in her head as she laughed hysterical at the irony of the situation.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Don't forget the pretty green button on the bottom. See it, press it. I dare ya!


	8. Change In Flight Plans

Okay, here is another installment for your viewing pleasure. I know I said about big chapters but I just couldn't help myself with this one. It seems I might be gearing up for Uni now that it is almost time to start it again. So yes, updates could be slow incoming. Depending on the mood I'm in and if I have the brain power to write. So just bare with me as I finish this up. I don't know how many chapters are left, but don't worry about it. I am enjoying writing this story. So enough of me rambling on, onto the story.

**Cybernetic Mango:** _hopefully this will answer some of your questions. Enjoy!_

Don't own anything but my characters including my cyborg. So no point in suing me.

Please read and review! Hi ho, hi ho, onto the brain melt down, we go.

********************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 8: CHANGE IN FLIGHT PLANS.

**H**e stood staring thoughtfully over pass the blinking machines as he waited for a result to come back from the blood sample that he had taken from both of the breeders. Looking towards the tall one again as something keep playing on his mind about that mark on her lower back. It would seem a most strange place to have one there but it was just out of his reach as he silently cursed himself for not paying close attention on some of the worlds that they had visited. Even managed to help integrate them into the future trading deals that they could make with them. He slowly blinked his eyes as he watched the short one fidget in her sleep. The machine sounding out as her heartbeat picked up in rhythm as dots of water appeared on her forehead.

Quickly covering the small distances between the two unconscious patients, he tapped on the screen into the brain patterns. Studying her sleeping patterns was something that he was interested with. It was something he keep silently to himself of course. If it was well known, he would be kicked off the crew in less time it took to blink. He figured she was only in the deep part of her sleep patterns so he silence the alarms before they brought his assistant into the same room. He had very little time for his incompetency with what small amount of work that they had to do. Stretching his over tired muscles, he leaned against the wall as he felt his eyes starting to slide shut from lack of sleep and very little intake of food. If you could call it that. Figuring it would be a while before the results came back to him anyway. He dozed lightly while keeping a trained ear out for any and all alarms.

He jolted awake when he felt an unfamiliar hand land on his shoulder. His hand coming out to grab the wrist before he twisted it to the intruders back, holding them there until his eyes focus onto who was in his grasp. Jerking like he had been shot, he drop the arm immediately as he hung his head. He had not realise that Kuerso had caught him napping on the job. The fact he was the only qualified doctor on board did not mean much to the man in front of him. He waited for the back of his hand to contact with some part of his face, he scrunched his eyes, his body tense as he waited for the hit to come. His head jerking up in surprise when nothing happened at first. He waited as he saw the expression that crossed over his commanding officer's face. His wrists could almost feel the chains again as he tried not to shudder at the memories of being in them.

"What are you doing?" Kuerso snarled through his gritted teeth.

"I was napping, sir!" Medic One stammered out as his skin went redder still.

"And why is that, may I ask?" Kuerso lifted his eyebrow as he waited for the doctor to answer his question. He was torn between congratulating him on his hold or toying with him for a bit longer. He was bored and in need of torturing someone to relieve that boredom. He was tightly controlling his face as he watched the medic gulp before opening his mouth only to have it snap shut.

"I was tired." Medic One finally snapped out. He started to mutter something else under his breath when his analysis machine chimed that it was done with the sample. Pulling away from the wall, he stalked over to snapped at the buttons. Not daring to touch the screen in fear of breaking another one again. Sighing as it was only the shorter ones results that had been analysed. Shaking his head as he moved over to another machine, placing commands into it.

"Any information about the breeders yet?" Kuerso silently moved around the room as he studied the two females that laid on the tables. He wondered why he had brought them. He did not want anything to do with that but Medic One wanted them. Shaking his head at his thoughts, starting to feel very uncomfortable in the same room with the smaller female.

"No, not really." Medic One scratched the back of his head as his eyes stared off into the distance. "The smaller one is free of diseases and has no abnormalities in her blood. She seems to be strong. I am yet to scan their wrist bracelets as of yet..." he slapped his forehead in his ignorance of not doing that first. Being too busy repairing the damage that the crew had dealt out to the females. "Can you pass me that tool to your left?" Pointing in the general direction of where it was.

"Where?" Kuerso looked over everything not knowing what he needed. He was no medic nor even an assistant. He decided to move in reverse when the wild look was swung onto him. Holding his hands up in surrender when Medic One marched over to what could pass as a work bench and pulled the tool he needed. Holding it in front of him as weapon.

"Go. I have work to do." Medic One pointed to the door as he swung back around to the females. Knowing that he could get a few bit of information about them from it. Standing to the side as he held the tool, he scanned the smaller one first. Leaning over to peer at the screen that was attached to it, a grasped left his mouth. He did not believe his eyes as he read the name that was peering back at him. Hoping to gather more information about the smaller breeder, he tapped more buttons but nothing more came. It had seem that the other party did not want people to know who they were. He approached the taller one as he gently lifted up her hand to stare at the fingers. He shifted the hand around before he held the scanning tool to her bracelet. He stared at the screen when no information appeared on it. Groaning at his own misfortune of having the only two females in the universe of not having the ability of being found.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clearly it was time to have a sleep period when he felt his head hit the desk again in the last five minutes. He could not work out why the sample was taking so long. It should had been done at the same time. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he drew his hand through his hair. His fist hit the desk in the frustration that was building. Standing up, he headed over to the computer to make sure that things were running smoothly. He turned towards the door with the intentions of heading to his bunk. Maybe a few hours of sleep would make his brain work properly. Stumbling as he lost his balance as he fought to keep his eyes open. Not noticing the eyes that followed his progress.

"Do you always watch from afar?" A voice whispered. Making the person swing in different directions to see the face that had spoken to him "Are you sure you chose the right path?"

"Yes." He whispered back fearing that it was all in his head. The shadow stepped out to circle him as he held his head.

"You know you can not get rid of me that quickly." A finger ghosted down his jaw. "I am in your blood." A soft breathe tickled his ear. "I am your very essence." The lips curled around his lobe, making him jump. His body shivering at the nearest of the presence. His eyes nearly rolling up into his head as his breathing became ragged. "Your mine!" It snarled as his arms were pinned to the wall.

"No." He snapped as he pushed himself away from the wall, bolting down the hallway. Shouldering his way through the group that had rounded a corner as he tried to pass them. Listening to the evil cackling voice that he was trying to flee from. "You will never have me!" he shouted as he slammed himself onto the ground, covering his ears. His deranged eyes searching the area.

"Medic One, we have a problem." A voice comm as shouts filtered through the connection.

"Subdue him at all costs. I'm on my way." Medic One replied as he cursed the situation. Deciding to take a detour back into his lab for the much needed supplies. Bundling the supplies under his arm, he took off running to the emergency. Skidding to a halt when he rounded the corner. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief at what he was seeing with his own eyes. His body moved into action as he pulled the fast acting sedative from his bag. Almost sighing sadly as the person in front of him struggled with it, pain coursing over his face before his body stiffen up and then relaxed in the final stages of it. He could never figure why everyone always reacted like that, looking at the trigger in his hand.

"What was that all about?" Someone voiced.

"Move him into a cell. Keep a watch on him." Medic One shook his head. "I'm off to sleep. Please refrain from interrupting me unless it is a death." He snapped at everyone, glaring to make his point known. When he got all their nods of agreements, he cleaned up the area before moving away from it. Shaking his head that they have a psychotic team member on board. Taking a mental note to have a talk with Hig'ope.

"One, wait up!" A voice sung out from behind him.

"What?" He grounded out through his gritted teeth. He was tired and held no patience for anyone be they friend or foe at this present moment. Even going so far as to nearly damn his creators for making him a doctor. Pulling himself up short on that thought pattern. He was over tired if the truth be known. Rubbing the bridge to his nose as he tried to hold himself up from falling over. His eyes drooping as he turned around to the new comer.

"You alright?" He asked as he stared at the medic in front of him.

"Yes, tired is all. I would like to sleep sometime this year." Medic One snapped out. "Now, Dem'icane. What is it that you wanted?"

"Just wondering what happened back there?" Dem'icane's face redden at the look that Medic One threw at him. Making him rub the back of his neck in sudden nervousness.

"Deep space sickness." Medic One shrugged his shoulders. He could not say anything until he had done further testing on the crew member. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have a bed that has my name on it." Indicating that he was not going to answer any more questions. Walking away muttering under his breath about nosy crews and torture making Dem'icane gulped at what the medic was saying.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuerso paced the bridge as he thought about the actions of the Jeromaian male in the hallway. Something was not reading right about that particular situation. He turned when he got to the wall, rubbing at his brow. So deep in thought that he had no way of telling his superiors of what had happened, let alone how it had happened. He could blame it on the two new breeders but he did not think that was it either. He quickly pushed that thought aside as they scanned through the frequencies. Surly by now, someone would have started to chase them. He had hoped that was the case, but it had seem so little a possibility now.

"Set co-ordinates for Tollenfray." Kuerso snarled out to his navigation officer.

"But sir...Is that a good idea?" His head swung around to glance with a shocked expression on his face towards Kuerso.

"I don't care what you think. We are heading home." he snapped back as he move until he stood directly behind the officer. Flexing his fingers as he struggled to retain the urge of throttling him. "I did not ask you to think but do. And now!" He gritted through his teeth. A steely look entering his eyes as he stared him down.

"Yes, sir." He muttered as his fingers flew over the keys plotting the course to the home planet.

"Is Medic One awake yet?" Kuerso questioned the communication officer.

"That will be a negative, sir." The voice droned out. Shifting slightly in his seat. "But one of the breeders are showing signs of awakening."

"Blast it all to the depths." he snorted as he headed towards the door. "Get Medic One now. Direct him to his lab." he yelled as he went through the door. He quickly transverse the ship to met Medic One at the door, who was looking dishevelled in his haste to get there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malea moaned as she clamped her hands to her head. The pain sharp and throbbing as she tried to move it in a way to ease the tension from the whole suddenness of it. Darkness laid on the outside of her closed lids. Making her think it was night for the moment. Her muscles felt tired but none the worst for wear as far as she could discern for herself. Though it felt like she was sitting in an oven, slowly baking as the heat pressed against her skin. Moisture dotted her forehead and upper lip with it. Struggling to open her eyes to see nothing but grey in front of her. Groaning as she allowed her head to fall back down with a resounding thud of it hitting something hard underneath her. Opening her mouth as she drew a deep breath into her aching lungs, she tasted the different gases that mixed in the atmosphere.

Her brows drew together as she knew she had never been able to do something like that before. It was almost like she was being a freak of nature with what she could do. Stopping her thought patterns as another pounding wave overtook her body. Her natural reaction was to grit her teeth together and ride the sensations out, or that is what she thought she could have done. Except for the stabbing pain that followed right along the heels of the first. Tearing her very essence into pieces as she felt her body tense as another wave hit her again. Not leaving much time for her to drew breath into her body. Malea started to feel frighten from the whole experience when just as suddenly, she was able to breath the air without difficulty. She drew in hugh gulps of the sweet tasting air. Grateful that she was not going to suffocate from it now, she relaxed as her body started the long process of healing.

"Guan. Guan." she called out softly. "You awake?"

"I am now!" Guan growled out to her.

"Don't have to be so testy." Malea pouted into the dark. "How do you feel?"

"Do be quiet. These walls have ears." Guan snapped back. Her thoughts gathering behind her closed eyes. Her sensitive nose told her everything she needed to know. That they were not on the transporting ship any more. _Are we still captives?_ She thought as she moved her head to the side. Her hearing picking up on the soft talking outside the door. She grunted in her frustrations as she could not hear what was being spoken behind the closed door.

"Fine, be that way." Malea crossed her arms over her chest. Huffing as she glared in the general direction of her room mate, not having much light to go by to see her properly anyway.

"Are you always like this when you do not get your own way?" Guan enquired as she glanced towards the stubborn female. "Don't answer that question. I think I have my answer already." With that statement, she tried to roll over onto her stomach. Growling when her body refused to co-operate with what she wanted it to do.

"Keep it down." Malea reprimand. "Don't move. It's easier that way." She shifted around on her table to try to get more comfortable. Giving up with an audible click of her teeth. "Wonder what is going to happen now?" She murmured her thoughts out loud.

"I do not know." Guan stated as she pulled her arms to the side. Checking to see how much damage that she had received if any at all. She closed her eyes as she settle into her mediation mind set. Purring as she relaxed them both back into sleep.

Medic One stepped through the door to the sound of purring in the room. Tilting his head to the side as he had only ever heard of one other species ever doing that. It was meant to smooth the mate when it was upset. He filed away this information for later analysis as he moved over to the machine that held the blood samples. The taller ones results were finally through. Shaking his head with what was written across the screen. They needed to take precautions for the crew and they needed them shortly.

"Kuerso, Med Bay." Medic One comm. His eye twitch with thoughts of a way to bring this up without sounding like he feared for his life. Which might be the case if they did not do something soon.

********************************************************************************************************************

So who is the borg? Anyone? What is happening to Guan? So many questions. Hehe, suffer.

Please press the pretty green button. Need to feed the staving artist.

So until next time, have a good one!


	9. Anywhere But Here

Here is another Chapter for your reading enjoyment. I can honestly say that the hunters will be showing up in the next chapter. So onwards and upwards with the story.

Don't own nothing.

Please read and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:****ANYWHERE BUT HERE**

_**M**_alea twitched as she wiggled around when the scent hit her hard. Crinkling her nose up at the foulest stench that she had the misfortune of ever smelling in her life. And that was saying something with some of the most disgusting jobs that she had work. Little bits of her memory were coming back to her now. It startled her at first to realise that she was once a normal female but from what planet she was from, she did not know. She could understand most things but her childhood was still locked in the deep recessions of her mind. She thought that may have been for the best since she would not really want to know if everything that was happening to her was anything to go by. And that was all she had at present for a measuring stick. She could almost groan at her bad luck.

Lifting her lids to find darkness all around her. Her bladder kicked into gear when she had woken to the smell of decaying rubbish. A frown marred her brow as she shifted her eyes around, in the hope that she would be able to see some sort of light. All the while, she could only see the dark that surrounding her. Thinking to herself that maybe she was blinded from the events of before. The only thing or person that she had seen before she dozed back into the healing sleep was Guan. The purred had settled her fraying nerves as she presumed that Guan was aiming for. Malea cocked her head to the side when she heard that she was not alone in the god forsaken place that she now residing in. Apprehension crawled along her spine as she could hear the shuffling of the clothing moving. A grunt was the only indication that the thing was even alive. _Okay,_ she corrected herself. _Dark place and I am stuck in some place with an unknown. Great, just what I have always needed._

"Malea, you in here?" A gruff voice sounded out in the silence of the room that they occupied.

"No. I'm on the other side of the door." Malea rolled her eyes as she squirmed into a more comfortable position. Something was biting hard into her back. Making her wince with every movement that she made.

"You all right?" Guan was searching the strange area with her eyes. It was a completely different room that they were in now. Her eyes hardening at this fact. "I think, we had been moved again."

Malea bit her tongue as she felt the sarcastic remark surface in her mind. She grinned as she heard a thud echo around the room. "I would never have guessed that." Her eyes rolling skywards again. It was a bit obvious what with the smell that was refusing to go away. She could have almost mistaken it for the sewers but there was no dripping sounds. Which basically put them near the rear of the ship. More or less, she hoped that was the case. She shuddered at that thought. Turning her head back around to where she thought that Guan was situated. "Worked out where we are yet?" Malea held back the threatening snicker.

"I would say the bowels of the ship, if this smell is anything to go by." Guan growled low in her throat. Nothing was working in removing the stench any better. She was breathing through her mouth now and that just made it worse, as she could also taste it now. Her face showing her displeasure in being in the same veracity of the smell. "I think I'm going to kill whoever put me in here!"

"I second that when I can see again." Malea huffed out through her gritted teeth. The need to go was starting to get more urgent now. "Wonder when they will get here?"

"I do not know." Guan glanced over to where Malea laid. A tight expression on her face. "What's wrong with you?" She quirked a brow up as she stared at all the squirming that Malea was doing. Growling when she could not lift her hands to her head. Finding them immovable at the back of her.

"What does it look like?" Malea snapped out. Punishment running through her head for her captors as she moved around in her place of rest. "I really need to go shortly." She cursed under her breath as she felt her teeth draw blood from her bottom lip in her concentration in abiding the need to go away. Not having much luck as she felt a tiny trickle. "Oh, no. Not now!" Scrunching her face up in dismay as she yelped the words out. She held her breath as she waited.

"What is the problem now?" Guan asked as she tried to roll over onto her side. She was finding to be on her back, a very uncomfortable position now. Her nose picking up on a new scent in the room now. Her eyes registering the shock as her brain told her what the smell was. "Um, never tell me." She grunt before she finally achieved her goal of laying on her side.

"Sorry." Malea whispered softly into the silence as her face flooded into a brilliant red. She was mortified with what had happened. Never in all her grown life had she ever done that. Well from what she could rightly remember anyway. She gulped down the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her throat constricted as she held the sobs inside her body, her shoulders shaking with the effort of it.

"Don't worry about it." Guan grunted as she started her purring to calm down the stricken female in the room. It was so strange that it would happened but she could only blame the restraints of the situation that they found themselves in. Nothing else mattered at present except to find out what was going to happen to them. Or at least an escape, if it was viable enough for them. Knowing that would have to stop at a station if not a planet, would be that much more nicer.

"I'll tell you something." Malea whispered softly into the dark, her face showing her sadness that she had held deep within. "I wouldn't really mind getting off this ride." She closed her eyes as she pursed her lips in the thought of being somewhere else instead of being where they were. She could feel the tightness of her muscles. The aches and pains of laying in one position for too long. She realised that her hopes and dreams were disappearing fast, the further she gone away from her planet. "You hear something?"

Both turning their heads to what could only be described as a temporal door of a substance that Guan had ever seen in her life. Malea was not that fortune to see what was happening in the opening doorway as the two males stood there. Their eyes wonder over the two breeders that laid in vulnerable positions. One chuckled with glee that they had managed to be given guard duties of them. Almost tripping over in their hast to reach the two females. Guan glanced towards Malea, hissing under her breath in warning.

"Not again." Malea muttered as she wriggled trying to get her hands to work themselves free. Having no such luck with that idea, she arched her back before bring her knees to her chest. Moving her hands over her backside to rest behind her knees, a slight smile broke out on her face when she heard a crack and a thudding of something heavy dropping to the ground.

"Be very careful now, little one." A distant voice soothed as she felt someone stand over her. Shaking her head in denial before she peeled her lips back to reveal her teeth. A warning snarl vibrating in her chest as she felt a hand stroking her forehead as something cold touch her at the top of her spinal cord. "It will be over very soon." The voice hushed as it continued to stroke her forehead. She could not really remember anyone ever doing that in her life. She struggled against her bounds before her eyes slid shut under the heavy sedation that she was injected with. Her mouth forming a word before she slide into the calling darkness.

The males gathered around the opening door as Medic One stood waiting for it. He lifted his eyebrow at all the inquisitive eyes that were laid upon him. He could see the thoughts of some when their eyes flickered down to the male that laid on the ground inside the room. He would have sniggered at the foolishness of the male as he tried to approach the breeder. But he would keep that little bit of fun to himself. _Foolish male!_ He sneered to himself as he stepped over the threshold of the doorway. Shrugging his shoulders in utter denial of things that had happened in there.

"Someone go and get him!" Medic One ordered as he stood to the side and waited to see what would happened with his order. Hearing a few grunts of compliance before a swirl of bodies moved forward to do his bidding. His lips turned up in a slight smile as he allowed himself to lean against the wall. His eyes staring at the furtherest point in the room as the body was shifted out of the now quiet room. A lot of heads were shaking themselves as they tried to work out in how a fellow crew mate could get himself knocked out in a room with the two breeders. Murmuring among themselves as they speculated about what happened in the room but none would dare go to Medic One to find what really happened.

"What happened here now?" A voice boomed down the hallway making a few of the males jump from the sheer suddenness of it sounding out.

"Don't really know." A few voiced back as the head scratching continued.

"Ask Medic One. He was in the room at the time." A stout male spoke up as his thumbed out towards Medic One that was leaning casually against the wall. Kuerso turned towards his medical officer in a look of disbelief as his eyes took in the innocent look that graced Medic One faces. His lips quirk at the edges as he could image what had happened for the male to render unconscious.

"It seem that these breeders are not worth the trouble." Medic One glared at the males as they struggled with the body between them. "Maybe we should have left them on the ship." His fingers caressed his chin as his brows drew themselves together in thought.

"Sir, we have an incoming message." the communications offices sounded over the systems communicator.

"Be right there." Kuerso looked over at the slumped body. "Throw him in the brig. He disobeyed an order. He will be dealt with later." he stated as he spun on his heels and marched back the way he came. He rubbed his forehead when he was out of view from his crew. The two breeders were becoming more of a handful then what they were worth. He could not take to much of a loss with any more of his crew.

* * *

So review, flame if you must just don't expect a nice reply back.

So until next time, have a good one!


	10. Meetings

Here is another installment for this little drama. I had to change a few things to fit into my story. I realise that Yautja society does not operate as such but I had to do it to make it a bit more of a curve ball.

I would like to thank everyone that has alerted and faved this story this story so far. So please read and review.

Don't own nothing at all. Only doing this for fun.

There is some sexual themes in this part. I wouldn't have rated it this high if it wasn't. Got questions about it email or pm me at whogivesaflyinghoot. com. au

* * *

CHAPTER 10: MEETINGS

Malea felt the cold tiles under her bare feet as she was shoved through what she could only presume was another doorway which would lead down another long hallway. Something sharp would poke her in the back any now and again in her back, making her hold back the snarl that was dying to make its way out of her chest. She had never suffered this much by someone elses hands so much then she had from this odd assembly of males. She was starting to really disdain the male population of any species. She could feel Guan in the foreground as she moved along the walkways. Sweat was pooling around her brow in the suppressing heat that she could feel against her skin. She really wished for a cold drink to sooth the desert that had taken residence up in her mouth and throat.

She growled low in her throat as she was shoved again for what she could only presume for being too slow or she was surrounded by rather taller creatures. Who really love this hot weather as she felt the perspiration trickled down the side of her face to rest at the end of her chin before dropping in between her breasts. She was slowly vowing revenge when she got out of this place and lived. The blind fold that shielded her eyes was made from a scratchy material, which was annoying her to no end. If only the walking would stop, her leg muscles were tiring out but she held her head up in the defiant pride that she felt. She would not buckle under this if nothing else that had happen so far had smashed her resolve.

"Stay." The distant voice growled at her. Malea cocked her head to the side, her tongue peeping between her lips as she bit onto it.

"We are not some animals." Guan snarled back as she bared her teeth in a threatening manner. Her body tense before she felt the blow to the side of her cheek that snapped her head back from it. She cursed the stupid blindfold as she drew the saliva in her mouth before spitting it on the ground, tasting the blood before it left her mouth. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Quiet, Pyode Amedha. You have no right to speak." Another voice snarled.

"I think we are not alone." Malea squeaked as she felt a hand slide through her hair before it was twisted into a painful hold. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stood on her top of her toes to relieve some pressure from it. "Let go, you brute!" She snarled at the offender who had the hold. All was quiet before a strange bellowing sound was issued forth from the surrounding bodies.

"Feisty." The voice taunted before he lifted his hand high making her head stretch further. A sharp cry left her lips from his actions.

"Let her go. She is unlike our females." Malea was jostled as the male that held her was slapped on the back. She swore she was like a rag doll in his hands. Her eyes shaking from the impact from it. A scraping sound could be heard as she was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"You may enter now." A regal voice called to the group awaiting for the permission.

Malea picked herself up from the floor, brushing the dirt from her pants before she tried to take a step forward to crash into a wall. She looked up when the wall growled down at her, taking her arms in his hands before she felt herself being picked up into the air. A small oomph left her partly open mouth when she crashed in what she could assume was his chest.

"You will pay for that." He growled low in her ear. Sending shivers up her spine, making her wonder what was happening to her for that to happen as she had never done that before. Her forehead wrinkled in concern as this new feeling hit her body.

"Release her, Kel'opa." The hidden voice stated irritable. Malea felt his nails dig into the soft underside of her arm, making her wince with the sudden pain and pressure of them being there. "Now!" The voice snarled at him.

"Yes, father." Bowing his head before he released his hands, turning his head on the side as he watch her fall to the ground with a soft thud. Laughter rang out when she move from her crouch position on the floor to stand straight. "Maybe, some other time then." He snorted before he shoved her through the open doorway in front of them.

"You are trying my patience, son." The king snapped at Kel'opa. "Bring them forward." His hand beckoning them more into the room.

Malea grew uneasy inside as she could feel the hand at her back. Shaking her head at the strange thoughts that were entering it. She could only rely on her hearing and smell to tell her what was going on. She could tell that their journey was almost at an end. In that itself, made her more pleased then she would have thought. She breathed deeply as she felt her feet fumbled for the stairs that she was tripping up. Knowing that the only thing that was saving her from disgrace was the hand that held her shirt like she was going to run away. _And I can fly too!_ She thought sarcastically as she struggled onwards to the person that had requested their presence.

"Move it." Kel'opa grunted at her before he bowed deep to his king in front of him. "Sire." He release her shirt as he took a step back, waiting for the next command that would be issued forth. His arms hung loosely at his side as his eyes roamed over the room before turning back to the king in front. Who was moving around the two females like he was sniffing them, making him laugh from what was building in front of him.

"Remove their clothing." He suddenly order. Malea stiffen as her brain registered what he was saying. Her mouth opening to retort something, that she was sure when nothing came out but a choking sound.

"Like hell." Guan snarled as she tossed her mane to the side. Her feet moving into a more stabilising position. Her head was thrown back as she shifted her shoulders into a more proud stance. Her face darkening at the implied instruction.

"Do as I say." He glared at the daring female in front of him. His lust for her spiking as she threw her hair around her shoulders. A glassy look in his eyes as his hand twitched for his men to come forward to do his bidding.

"Touch me and die!" Guan spat at him as she swung around trying to track where everyone was. She knew she would not like her chances of making it alive out of this encounter, but she had to do something. She had not made it this far in life with her bending to someone else's will, and she would not start not. She parted her lips to bare her sharp little teeth that they had hidden.

"What did you say?" The king's tone low as he held his hand up to stop the proceedings. His eyes narrowed to slits as he ducked his head down to her level, his hot breath on her face.

"Get these things from our eyes." Malea snorted at him. She grasped when she felt the hands descended to her shoulders, giving her a shake for speaking to the king like that. "Let me guess." She whispered to herself, unbeknownst to her that the whole room heard her speak that softly. "It's my most favourite person in the whole universe." She rolled her eyes with a half smirk on her face when she heard the sniggering around her. Feeling a slight flex of his fingers as a warning to her to hold her tongue.

"This is proving to be most entertaining, indeed." The sniggering turned into laughter from the king's decree. "But still, do what I say!" He huffed out.

"Over my dead body!" Malea shouted out as she felt his hair brush along the side of her face as he leaned down.

"That could be easily arranged." He purred into her ear as the shivers ran along her spine from his rough voice. She inhale deeply before she fainted from lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" She scoffed at him as she tried to hide the butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you scare, little one?" He whispered as he watched her shake her head no at his question, reaching up to untie the blind fold from around her eyes. "Well, you should be." He chuckled as he finally removed it from her sight, awaiting her first reactions.

Malea blinked a couple of times to help with her vision to come back into focus again from not seeing for so long. She thought she seen something from the corner of her eye but she dismissed as she closed her eyes again. She flicked them open again to reveal her deep lavender eyes. Shrieking when she spied the creature in front of her. Without thinking, she ran over to Guan and tried to climb onto her shoulders. Keeping her eyes closed at the gruesome sight in front of her. Knowing she would have nightmares for months to come.

"Bad dream, bad dream!" Malea mumbled over again as she freaked out. She could not believe that creatures like this were alive and real. She shook her head as she tried to dispel the images only to have them reappear when she opened her eyes. "Of all the rotten luck." She groaned as she buried her head under Guan's arm. "Hide me." She whimpered.

Guan looked down at the small female that was presently trying to bury her head under her arm. She wish she could stroke the hair but she had to settle on a deep purring sound in hopes that would stop the hysterics that Malea was suffering from. Silence abounded in the room as Guan purred to the smaller female.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king stared at the scene in front of him. It was something he had never came across in all of his long life. He stepped forward as Guan flicked her harden stare at him. Daring him to come closer again.

"I don't know, Sire." Murmurs echoed around the room at such a strange display of what they would call affection.

"Bah, separate them now." The king ordered as he move back from the forth coming commotion that he knew was going to happen. Almost rubbing his hands gleeful as he got a full report from Kuerso about these two. He was eager to see them in action even if they were not good enough against himself. "I want them disrobe this instance." His voice hung heavy with his growing lust.

"This is not good!" Guan murmured as she felt and heard the renting of her clothing as well as Malea's. Shame flared through her body as she tried to cover herself with what she could. Her skin tinted to a light green with her embarrassment. Flickering her hair in front of her face to hide her mortification of what was happening. Her heart filled with dread as the king approached her. His hand held out as his finger flicked her hair aside to trace the underside of her breast. Making her shudder from his touch. She was still having trouble working out what exactly had happened for them to get into this state.

"Bath them and set them to work in the baths." He growled as he stepped back from the tempting beauty in front of him. His eyes flickered over the paler female as he calculated her worth as well. Flicking his hand in the general direction of the doors, he bayed them a dismissal. Turning around to his resting place. _Yes, the new females will work well!_ He thought as he laid himself down on the bed. His mind dancing with all the ways he could teach her body to response to his and only his.

* * *

Not my best work. But it will do for now. thanks to everybody who has stuck with the story. Feel free to review.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	11. Fitting In, Is Not That Easy

I was thinking that I may need my head read after this one. Just don't ask me what went wrong with it, I just write the thing. So yeah, sat on this one for like a week, editing it. Started off with just under 1400 words, and now it is blown out to over 2700 words. Now you see what I mean by having my head read. A lot of it had to be rewritten cause it refused to flow into the story. I don't know about other writers but that can be increasingly frustrating when it does that. You get a good sequence going and then, bam, it doesn't fit. A lot of good stuff gets lost like that. Well enough of me rattling on. Onto the ever increasingly confusing story!

**Cybernetic Mango:**_ OH HELL YEAH! I go that one with ya. Enjoy this chapter._

**Zarsthor:**_ Welcome to the falcon's club of confusion. Yeah, needs to be review and edited again. Thinking of doing it once the story is actually finished. Don't want to happen what happened to Ruined Ways. Not good. Still have writer's block on that one._

Don't own nothing. If I did, I would not have to listen to the other half complain about work. But then again, why do I. Remember to read and review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: FITTING IN, IS NOT THAT EASY.**

**M****alea** glanced around the hallways that they were being marched through. It seemed that she had been in this type of situation before. It was right there, just tickling her mind that she should remember what happened to her. She frowned hard as she continued to think about this particular problem that she needed to rid herself of. She withheld her gaze from those around her as they continued to stride down the passages. The play of the muscles in front of her vision was making that mission harder by the second as she took in their tall forms. She just would never have guessed in a lifetime on how tall they would be. Mentally cursing them for their longer strides as she was struggled to keep up with them. Quiet murmurings surrounded them as Malea turned her head to gaze at Guan. She would have blushed at the half naked forms closing in around them. She felt self conscience in being in just her skin. Guan winked at her as they continued walking to what they were hoping was fresh water.

The sound of dripping water drew her attention away from the suggestive movement of muscles that danced so tantalisingly close to her face. Her eyes closed as the images of soothing water floated around her body as she submerged herself in it. Her head slowly sinking under as she dunked her head. Her arms spreading out as she floated onto her back. Her heart slowing as she enjoyed the heavenly wetness against her skin. Her inner peace restored with the presence of the running water echoing in the background as she slowly slide her eyes open to reveal desire filled eyes. Her mind wrapped around the dancing images when she stumbled into the creature that was leading the way in front of her. She snapped out of her daydream with the low sound of his growl reaching her ears.

"Dare you to do that one again!" Kel'opa snarled low in his throat as he spun on his heels to flare his mandibles at the female behind him. His eyes drew quickly over her body before shifting back to her face. Closing his eyes, as his mandibles held together tighter, he drew a deep breath in calm the frustration that was building along his veins as he thought about the small female being placed under his command. He grunted as he opened his eyes again into narrow slits. "Don't do it again." His head turned away when he huffed the statement out as he stepped through the archway that held the hidden baths within.

"Gee, got something in a knot." Malea muttered as she felt a claw jab her from behind making her stumble in her haste to move forward that much more quicker. Throwing a glare over her shoulder at the males that stood behind her. She huffed as she tried to make out which one had done it. Seeing as they all looked a like, anyway. She gave up as her gaze swung over to Guan's audible intake of breath. Her own mandibles working themselves into a frenzy as her eyes dance from the sight of the fleshly feast that was beheld in them.

"Did I just die and go to the sweet beyond?" Guan's eyes sparkled as she scanned all the half naked forms from her vantage point. Malea could see the drool develop in Guan's mouth at the sight of all the males in the room. Shaking her head as she stepped around Kel'opa as he stood there with his arms crossing his massive chest. Tilting his head to the side as he gazed at Guan.

"You wish." Malea snickered as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Her own mind in another mode as she missed the glare that was sent her way from the clearly disgruntled female at her side. She shuddered at the thoughts that were entering her mind willingly as she closed her eyes. She breath the moist air deeply into her lungs as she slowly exhaled as she peered out from under her lashes. Almost groaning when she still found herself in the same place that she had stopped in.

Malea finally managed to pull her gaze from the feast in front of her own eyes to let them observe the area that they had been ordered to bath in. Shrugging her shoulders in a fatalistic manner as she stepped around the blockade that Kel'opa was presenting himself as. Her vision scanned over the baths before finally settling on a empty one that was nestled in the rear of the room. Her skin tingled at the thought of being able to walk pass all the males as they lounged around their own bathing pools.

"Oh." Malea eyes rolled up in her head as her toes touched the warm water, sending goose bumps along her arms as she made her way to step into the gentle lapping water. A small smile pulled at her mouth as the water encased her knees. She just could not believe the warmth of the water as it slowly caressed her body. Sighing deeply, as she waded further into the water. Feeling herself bobbed in the water when her feet could no longer touch the what would seem the bottom of the bathing pool. "Come on in , Guan." Malea called as she floated on her back. Her hair trailing around her body as she relaxed in what seem like an age to her weary mind.

Guan looked on with some dubiousness as Malea continued to float upon the waters as if she had no care in the whole of the universe. She glanced around them as she slowly entered the waters, herself. She would not trust any of the males that glance upon them as if they were fresh meat that needed to be tasted. Her own gaze revealing her own weariness of bathing unprotected within these walls. She continued to step into the water, reaching the top of her shoulders as her feet touched the bottom of the bath. Hissing through her teeth as she felt the warm water touch her hair as she dipped her head underneath the water to wash the weeks of dirt that accumulated upon her scald. Growling low in her chest as her eyes sprung open to the distorted image that hovered over as her as she bathed her body.

"What do you want?" Guan snarled as she surged through the water to latch her hand around her intruders throat. Every thing faded out of focus as she squeeze her fingers closer together until she heard a gurgling sound coming from the unfortunate male.

"Release him now, slave." An unknown voice roared at Guan.

"Um, Guan." Malea pulled her body upright when she heard the roar through the water that she was relaxing in. Her face paling at the scene that playing out in front of her vision. She would had quivered at the suggestion that was blazing in Guan's eyes. "You better let him go." She whispered as her eyes keep flickering to the growing group of males that were standing around their own area.

"Why should I?" Guan hissed through her teeth, her muscles bunching as she struggled in not tearing his voice box from his throat. Her eyes narrowing at the aggressive stances of the legs that surrounded her. Her quick mind coming to a decision that she would survive, it would not be healthy enough to her liking.

"Release now, or suffer for your actions!" The voice commanded with a distinctive sound of metal unsheathing rebounding around the area as the body moved further forward with heavy footsteps. "This is your last warning!" The tone ominous with the words hanging heavy with malice delight.

"Oh, really." She snarled back at him while her grip tighten further around the smaller males throat. A malicious light entering her eyes as she his claws digging in her hands. Her eyes flickered over him as he struggled to breath around her clasp that she had hold of. She figured he was only a young male as his eyes held fear as he slowly went limp with the deprivation of the much needed air that his lungs were screaming for.

"Seize her." The voice boomed as the eyes rolled up in the males head and his body sagged in her grasped.

"Fine. Have him." Guan threw the younger male away from her as she was seized in two massive arms. She roared in her outrage as she struggled against her imprisonment of flesh. Throwing her head back in hopes that she would break the jaw of the male that held her so tightly that she swore she could feel her ribs groan under the pressure of his squeezing forearms as the water dripped around her feet. Hanging her head when she realised that she would not be able to escape until he choose to release her from her prison. She would bide her time before she would renew her struggling as she panted for breath. Guan was tiring very quickly as the arms tighten further, a resounding crack echoed around the room as she swallowed back her grasp of sharp pain as it flooded her chest region.

Malea mentally cringed at the resounding crack of Guan ribs. Shutting her mind down after that, she exited the water to stand over nearer to the wall. Her arms wrapped around her middle as she stood waiting to see what would happened next to her friend. Her gaze flickering over the open rafters as she internally shook with apprehension. Her mind conjuring up unpleasant images as her vision caught the perfect ledge for her. Quickly calculating the distance that she would need to cover before she was able to reach it, she bunched her thigh muscles as she bent low at her hips. Pushing up with her feet, her hand stretched out as she reached for the pole that crossed over to the other beams in providing structural integrity for the roof. Her cry of triumphant bring the commanding male's attention towards her as she swung up onto it. Her balance perfect as she made her leap over before jumping again to hang from her original pole that her attention had caught before.

"You have some really strange habits." Guan grasped as she felt her prison hold slacken to a degree of comfortable, making her breathing more easier.

"How is that brick wall holding up?" Malea glanced around the room as she spied her dreaded nemeses heading her way from the back wall. Her eyes roving over his body to rest on the short loin cloth that covered everything interesting. Flushing at herself for staring so long, only stopping when he was almost directly underneath her.

"Get down." He order as he wonder how someone so small could have gotten up there. Even if she was only using the pole to dangle from. He watched as her throat worked before she gave her answer of pulling herself up to stand directly on the pole. The ever present frustration boiled along his veins as he narrowed his eyes. An annoyed growl rumbling in his chest as he stare at her.

"I think you have my answer." She smirked as she thrusted a hip to the side, crossing her arms over her breasts. Mentally preparing herself for the fight that she was coming from him as she watch in fascination as his gaze flicked around before his muscles bunched together, pulling his skin tight with his movements. Her chest starting to feel tight all of a sudden. "You will have to get me!" She taunted down at him.

"If you want me too." He muttered under his breath as he compressed his legs before springing from the ground to land on the ledge next to hers in one bound. He glared at her as he crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Was there anything else you wanted?" His mandibles moving in an agitated state as he glared at her from under his heavy brow.

"Oh bother!" She whispered as she stared at him, dumbfound. She just could not believe that he had made a jump like that. "That is not fair." She cried as she sat down. Her lavender eyes churning at him, as she felt resentment against him. Her bottom lip stuck out when she pouted at the unfairness of the situation. She could save face and just drop to the ground like he wanted her too. Her eyes read the mental confusion that was dancing inside her head.

"Down now before I make you get down!" He warned as he prepared to make another leap over to her side of the divide. He almost shook his head at the stupidity of the situation. Not once in his life had a slave giving him this much trouble before. Sure he was use to them screaming and fainting until they got use to their appearances but he believe this one was taking special delight in taunting him. He drew his mandibles together as he continued to fiercely glare at her, daring her to try what was left of his patience.

Without warning Malea dropped to the ground as he made his leap over to her, making her laugh when he found no one there. Murmurs rose up in the room as they watched the stand off between them come to an end. She figured she would be punished for her disobedience. But she was having so much fun at his expense as she glanced up at him to smirk victorious at him. It was worth any punishment that she received to see the look of discontentment on his face. She laughed as she walked over to Guan who was still being held imprisoned.

"I surrender." Malea whispered as the feeling tickled along her veins as she thought about the next match between them. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Not." Her hips swaying as she stepped through the archway.

* * *

Okay, that is it for now. Let me work on the next chapter. Please review.

Oh wow, over 1400 hits. Doing well people.

Until next time, here is a little preview of the next chapter.

_**"You are in my medical room."**_

_**"**__**How did I get here?" Malea licked her cracked lips as she stammered her question out. A weird sensation raced through her veins as Porekanil continued to stare at her. She felt something niggling in her memory..****.**_

have a good one! ;D


	12. Wishes Are Not Always Granted

Okay, here is the new chapter that I promised. It took me a little while to edit it with the family on holidays now from school and work. I was hoping to have this up before Christmas but have it as a new year's gift as well. Contains some punishment, so if queasy about that. Then I advise you to skip the first couple of paragraphs. So sit and enjoy.

I don't own nothing. I know nothing. Please don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: WISHES ARE NOT ALWAYS GRANTED.**

Malea withheld her breath as she felt the chains tighten around her wrists as her back was exposed to them in one motion. She knew what was going to happened as she had already seen a couple of the test flicks from the corner of her eye. The tip flickering skywards before descending into the ground below, the whistle piercing her drums before the silence reigned, only to happened for another time before a male stood in front of her visual range, only to check her restraints again before standing away with a nod of his head. Closing her eyes as she blocked all the males that stood around with the expecting looks written across their faces. She huffed out the stale breath that she had been holding in for far too long, making her lungs burn with the sensation. Schooling her facial features into a blank expression as she awaited for the biting lash's tip. She did not like waiting for her punishment to begin as she shifted on her feet, to find some form of leverage. She was starting to get antsy when the distinctive whistle pierce through the air. Signalling that it had begun as she felt her teeth clamp together with the first lashings against her skin, making her face pulled into itself as she battled the forces that rattled through her teeth.

Grunting around her thickening tongue as her back arched involuntary to the movement and force of the strength that wielded the leash like the weapon that it was. She made a mental note to seek out her punisher as she re-closed her eyes and awaited for the next wave of lashings to strike against her back. She did not think that she had made that much noise from the unexpectedness of the leash being laid against her bare back. Her head hung between her shoulders as she rested her wearying body. The compelling taste of a coppery substance on her tongue as she forced herself to gather saliva within the cavity for what she needed to coat the drying flesh with. Smiling as she opened her mouth to rid herself of the horrid taste. Her eyes peeking open to make note the colour of the ground that surrounded her swaying body as she noticed the dancing dots around the edges of her vision. Sliding her eyes close as her head swung back from the force of the leash cutting into her again. Pain shifted around her body to settle within her mouth as she pulled her bottom lip through her teeth to halt the scream that vibrated in her chest.

Malea shoulders sagged as she lost count of the lashes that she had already received from the brutal male behind her. Her head hung low as the blood slowly ran in little rivers down her back. Her legs were losing the ongoing battle of holding her upright. The strength was fading fast in her body as she swayed in the gentle blowing breeze that had came from somewhere that her mind just could not think of at present. Seeing as it had shut itself down in self preservation as it struggled to deal with the pain that was racking through her body. She could not feel the biting pain of the chains as they dug deeper into her flesh. She flinch away from the shadow that stood in her line of vision. A hand reaching forward to lift her head to stare at her half opened pain filled eyes. Grunting as they noticed something flickering in her eyes, before dropping her head as they stepped back. Signalling for her to be release from her bonds. Her head lay limply on her chest as she felt their claws dig into her flesh making her almost whimper with the pain of it. She slumped towards the ground as one bound was undone. Making the other dig in her flesh, that much more firmly. Malea whimpered from the tense pain that spiked up her arm as she struggled to stay conscience enough as her body shut down other vital functions.

Kel'opa stepped forward ready to catch the female as she laid slumped within her bonds. His heart swelled at the picture that she had made as he watched her receive her lashing with dignity that he had firmly believed that she did not have as being only a slave. He could almost chuckle as she whimpered at the pain that was racing through her veins. He seriously doubted that this treatment would break her spirit. He had seen something as she closed her eyes as she struggled to remain upright with the rest of her lashings. He had seen plenty to know when the spirit had not been broken. He shook his head to remove the fanciful thoughts from it. Placing his arms underneath her arm pits to steady her weight, he sighed as she struggled in his hands to move away from him. Leaning over he allowed a warning growl to leave his throat as he narrowed his eyes at her. Even now, she was still trying to get away from them. Chuckling beneath his breath at the glare that he was receiving from under her half lidded eyes.

"Take her to the healer." Kel'opa ordered as he transferred her limp body over to another set of arms before he stepped back away from her. "We need her ready before the big banquet." Turning away on his heels as he strode away from the area that contained the bothersome female.

"It will be done, brother." The eyes danced with merriment as he shifted her more comfortably within the confinement of his burly arms. Moving tentatively down the hallway as they discussed the reasons behind such a harsh punishment for someone so small a stature. His gazed kept wandering down in wonderment as what was being rumoured as to the reasoning behind the situation. Shaking his head slightly at the unbelievable stories, his eyes narrowed at the doorway that they were nearing to. Quickly inhaling his breath before he pushed his way through them as they opened to permitted his entrance into the dark beyond. His gaze searching for the healer that the room contained.

"Ah. I see it another new one." The healer croaked out as he shuffled nearer to the group that stood just in the entrance permitting the door from closing. His brow ceasing as he studied the number of warriors that were gathering around the small form that, the warrior before him, held so closely to his chest standing there.

"Yes. Kel'opa wants her fixed, ancient one." His gravelly voice announced as his gaze searched the room as he jiggled her around in his arms, before his gaze finally settled on the examining table nearest to him. Taking gravest of care for her back as he made sure that she was resting properly before he stepped away from her. Bowing his head to the healer before continuing on his way over to the door, his glance going back to the slave that laid upon the table. Her silvery hair floating around her as he slowly nodded his head. Feeling contentment flowing through his veins, he left the room for the healer to start the processes that were needed for her to get better.

"So it shall be done." Nodding his head in understanding as he started herding, the growing group of warriors out of his medical room. Shaking his head as he watch the last male leave him alone with his new patient. He wonder what she had done to gather so much attention from the male population. His steady gaze returning towards the small female that laid upon his examination table, hobbling over to stand near the scanning console as he carefully scanned her injuries with his eyes. His eyes continuing to stare at the lashing wounds that decorated her fair back as his fingers flew over the keys as they typed in commands, setting the machines to work. Tilting his head to the side as he studied her for a few moments as the machine gentle hummed while it scanned her most recent markings. Setting the results on the screen attached above her head. Waiting a few more moments before a full body image appeared next to the symbols that flickered across the screen.

He shuffled closer as his eyes widened in disbelief at the highlighted image that laid before him. His brain disabusing the facts of what they were seeing as he ran a hand around the back of his neck, as he decided on what to do with the information that was being presented to him. He continued to make mental notations as he returned back to scanning her with everything that he held within his possession. Tapping his mandibles together as he moved around the table, searching for the answers that seemed to be evading him. He was able to fix the wounds on her back but the cranium implant was something else all together. He was required to go before the king in need of clarification on what had to be done with this slave. That could wait for another time as he moved towards the shelving that held the serum and bandages that he would need to aide him.

. Clucking his tongue as his eyes swept along the shelving before a grin broke out on his weathered face as he found what he was searching for. Reaching his hand forward to wrap his fingers around the wound aids before he turned back around to his unconscious patient. Shaking his head as he applied the serum to her wounds that were starting to look infected from such a short time in the moist atmosphere. He made sure that his claws did not touch any of the wounds before he gently applied the healing bandage to her back. His eyes skimmed along her naked form before he realised that she was unclothed, making him wondered how he had not noticed before this time. But being in the medical profession, clothing was something that hampered his administrations most of the times, shrugging his shoulders at the thought pattern that he was having. He chortled as he went in search for the female slave garments that he knew that had been placed in the room for occasions, just like this.

Malea's head pounded as she struggled to flicked her eyes open in the darkness that surrounded her. She swore she had been charged by a muligaune, a stout bovine creature with scales for skin. Her head pounded that much. She just wanted to bury her face and weep from the pressure building behind her eye, pressing against her skull. Drawing a deep breath into her lungs, she shifted her head onto the side, with the hopes that it would help relieve some of the tension from it. She groaned as the movement pulled on something that was attached to her back, pulling at her already torn skin with it. Her mouth curved into a grimace as she chuckled at her own stupidity. Rolling her shoulders only caused the same pulling reaction. She took a mental note of not moving would equal no pain. She could live with that for a little more longer, she thought before her mind clouded back over, pulling her gently back into the healing darkness.

Groaning as her body swam back into the realm of the conscientiousness, Malea pressed her forehead into the soft cushions that her head was resting on. Her eyes slowly peeled opened as she struggled to focus on the blurry shapes that surrounded around her. Her mouth felt thick as she circled her tongue before licking her lips to moisten them. She barely registered the shearing back pain as she struggle to her elbows as she turned her head in different directions in the search of the presences that was tingling down her spine. Her brow furrowed as rustling of material caught her attention, taking it away from her search as she glance down at the cloth that covered her nether regions. She sighed as her cheeks redden at the thought that something could have happened while she was unconscious. She shuddered at this thought as distant shuffling drew closer to where she laid, her eyes quickly drawing towards the noise as she found a darken shadow hovering over her. Her brow knitting back into thought as she watch the shadow wearily, waiting for it to move.

"You are in my medical room." A voice whispered out of the darkness as Malea heard a soft shuffling of feet moving closer towards her prone position. Her eyes growing wider as he appeared out of the darkness in the soften lightening that hugged the walls. "I am Porekanil. Elder medical healer." He would had bowed in her fashion but his body was not up to that type of display.

"How did I get here?" Malea licked her cracked lips as she stammered her question out. A weird sensation raced through her veins as Porekanil continued to stare at her. She felt something niggling in her memory about her lashing but she just could not remember any of it.

"Teihane brought you to be healed." He paused for a moment as he waited for that sink into her mind. "That in itself is strange for a mere slave." He cocked his brow at her.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." She huffed before she buried her head back into her arms. She did not really want to think about the meaning behind his words. She could not understand what she had done so bad that she deserved this lot in life. But she knew she would fight it with every breath left in her body. Her eyes gathering a far away look as she sunk into her mind.

_The male stood over as they waited for their commanding officer to enter the room that she and Guan had fought so hard to defend. She almost wish that she had fear slicing up her spine but that __would have been lying to herself and she just wasn't into that. She glanced over towards Guan to see her pinned to the ground by the ugliest creature that she had ever seen. She would have shuddered at this fact but her body was so drained from the power that she used to throw the several approaching males from her. She did not like the fact in this instance that she had taken lives but she was pass the point of caring. She just wanted to go back to her planet. Back to her life before she was taken from the streets._

Malea grasped as her eyes came back into focus as the memory danced around her head. She knew that she was missing a few bit of her memory but that was just plain freaky to her as she tried to force the memory into the rear of her mind as she felt the healer's hands hovering over her back, making her jump that he had came so close to her personal space.

"Relax, little one. I only checked your back." Porekanil soothed as he peeled back her coverings to noticed that she was in fact healed with a few scars from her ordeal. "You seem to be a good healer, yourself." He chuckled as he remove the rest of the padding from her back.

"I would not know." Malea muttered as she winced when the clothed pulled at the still tender flesh. "And anyway, it was not that bad." She rolled her shoulders before wincing from the pain of it. "Okay, it is still tender." She shook her head as she lowered it further down.

"You think that." Porekanil hummed as he disposed of it. He reached behind him to the cloth that he had placed there earlier. "Here. Place this on yourself." He looked away as she sat up to glance at the cloth that he held out for her inspection.

"Um." She murmured before she took a deeper breath into her body. "Howdoyouputiton?" Malea spoke fast as she felt her courage slide as she stared at the contraption in her hands. She was flipping it in all different directions as she attempted to figure out how it was fitted to her body. Porekanil huffed as he turned around to instruct her on how the garment was to be placed onto her body.

"Your guard will be here shortly to escort you for work." Porekanil stated as he turned back around to the data that he was placing in the folder that he had started on her. "What shall I call you?" He asked into the thin air that surrounded him with the expectation of not having his question, answered.

"Malea." She softly replied as she removed herself from the bed to drop gently down on the floor, that was several feet down. His eyes swung around to her as he searched the table before he looked down at her. She wore such a cheeky smile that he had to laugh before he return back to the keys.

"That is your name?" He enquired before he shook his head. He would think of something. He was coming to like this little female as he could see that she had strength to her bones as well as a deeper inner strength. He knew that she would need it more then ever before in her life. His gaze turning towards the softly hissing doors, as he watch Kel'opa approach the female hesitantly.

"How is she? She able to work?" Kel'opa asked in rapid fire as his hands itched to be placed on her as he wanted to see for himself that she was fine. He held himself in check as he struggled to force this burning desire down.

"She is fine." Porekanil spoke as he turned around back to the screen. "But I would like to see her soon." He answered cryptically before waving them away. Noticing that Kel'opa stood staring at the young female. "Don't mate here." He laughed as Kel'opa cheeks heated up at the suggestion before he roughly grabbed her arm to march her out of the room before he did something embarrassing as that.

* * *

Please review, starving artist here.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	13. Why Shouldn't I?

Okay here is another installment. I would say sorry for taking so long but I just was not happy with it. And considering with some of the stuff that I had read, I was like, I'm the writer and I can't understand that. There were a more then a few parts that needed to reworded and stuck in their proper place. And even ended up with new bits to fill in as well. So enough of me rambling and taking up the precious reading time.

Don't know nothing. Oops, I mean don't own nothing but my characters and what not.

Please read and review!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: WHY SHOULDN'T I?**

Heat flared low in her belly as she struggled to reign in the snarling growl that was building in the back of her throat. Throwing her cloth onto the ground as she spun around when she felt, yet another talon, running along her shoulders. Her lips curling with the contempt that flowed through her veins whenever the males appeared at her side. She swore that she was being sniffed around, but as always shook the warning away from her mind. Her teeth flashing against her lips as she silently snarled allowing her displeasure being known to those around her. All she wanted was to be left allow to clean her wounds before she dared another escape.

Her eyes flickering over to the gathering crowd as she shrugged her shoulders before she leaned forward to retrieve her cleaning cloth. Musk could be scented in the air as she drew the moist air into her adapting lungs. She almost cringe at the scents that made a mockery of the freedom that her mind seemed so determined to keep reminding her of. Breathing a deep sigh through her nose as she bent forward to wipe over the flooring that her companion was washing before her. Her neck hurt from being in a chinked position, most of the time that she was awake. She needed to visit Porekanil for his magic potion that he had designed specially for her. She chuckled softly under her breath at his latest threat from him. _As if, that would ever happen!_ She thought fondly of him as the father that she did not know, shaking her head at the weakness of her emotions.

The soothing sounds of running water, relaxed her into a calm state of mind as she tuned herself out from her surroundings. Grunting as she felt a fleeting touch of fabric brush pass her skin as her head turned to look at the male that laid on his back across from her. She struggled to hide the smile that was threatening to spill over her lips as her eyes flared at the downed male several feet from her prone form. Her ear drums twitching at the heavy footsteps that descended the stairs into her line of view. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes glanced briefly to her hands and the cleaning clothe that she held. Twitching like it had a mind of its own, before she clamped down on her arm muscles. A small smirk glanced across her lips before her eyes turned back towards the gathering in the middle of the room that had seemed to grow in size in the last couple of moments.

"You know what you did was not the smartest thing to do!" A timid voice sounded behind her. Malea hid her sudden twitching movements as she snarled at her own private intruder. Her eyes sorting out the electric blueness of the other female.

"And why would you say that?" Malea grunted as she turned back to start into her work. A frown marring her brow as she waited for the other to answer. Appearing not to be listening as she heard the faint sigh.

"You will learn the hard way." The female tilted her head to the side for a moment, watching as Malea bent over to scrub at the stubborn stain that was refusing to be removed.

"That is what they all say!" Malea flickered her eyes for a brief moment before shaking her head. A snort held within her chest. "It'll be nothing new anyway." She muttered before her lavender eyes peered out through her lashes.

"You are a hard one to figure out." The female stood up after that. Turning around at the commotion that was developing in the centre of the room. "Too many males and not enough females." She shook her head before turning her gaze back towards Malea, understanding clear in her facial expression. "Keep to yourself within the next couple of days." With a soft wave of the hand, she walked away from the area that she was working in.

"And I thought I was strange." She murmured as she shrugged her shoulders before she turned back to her work. The mystery female with the electric blue eyes fading from the fore of her mind.

"I told you to leave me alone." A disgruntled high pitched feminine voice rang out across the room. Malea smirked as her mind went to another time that had Guan involved with flying bodies. Shaking her head to dispel the lovely memories, her eyes curiously searched out the female that bellowed across the room. Almost gulping at the sheer body mass of the hugh female that stood with her hands on her amble hips. Making her shudder at the thought of being on the receiving end of those fists.

"I think we have a mating breaking out." One attendant pointed out quietly to Malea. Making a small smile appear on surrounding faces as they could hear the argument escalated with each passing moment. Malea stared at the surrounding females with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Malea eyes searched the surrounding faces for Guan. Fear spiked thorough her veins when she could not be found. She hid her face when the others turned disbelieving looks towards her.

"You mean that you never have..." The shorter female stammered to a stop as her face glowed into a bright purple. Waving her hand in front of her face as she quickly blew her breath through her gills.

"Such a shame. But the good ones are so worth it." An older one chuckled before moving away. Confusion weaved itself through her systems as her brows drew together.

"What do you mean?" Malea growled low in her throat at the women. Her eyes dancing with the frustrations of not understanding what they were saying. "Would you care to explain it to me?" She grind her back teeth at the few chuckles that she was receiving from her questions.

"Oh honey." The shorter one smiled fondly at her. "You have to really find out for yourself." She winked before her attention was taken by the deafening scream that filled the room and then some.

"What was that about now?" Malea muttered as she shook her head. Her hands vibrated for some unknown reasons to her.

"I don't know but here comes the king." A scared voice whispered against the thudding footsteps of the king's approach into their working area. She breathed a short lived breath as the King's feet appeared in her line of vision. She felt hands being placed onto her shoulders. Making her growl low at the intrusion of her personal space.

"Bow your head." The terse command issued forth from him as Malea struggled to hide her apprehension as she knew that she was going to be punished again for what she was about to do. It was now a fore gone conclusion with her, when it came to figures of authority. A small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips.

"No." Malea muttered as her eyes swept pass his shoulder. She grunted as she felt the hand move from her shoulder to the back of her neck, forcing her head into a downward motion.. "I said no. I bow to no male." She hissed as she surged up onto her feet, her eyes harden as she glanced at the crowd that surrounded them.

"Is that so?" He murmured as he nodded to the male behind her.

"Yes." She grasped as she felt the hand wrapped itself within her long hair. The roots tugging at her scalp as she struggle with the intense pain of having her hair twisted into a fist. Her neck ached with the angle that her head was being held at. She narrowed her eyes as she flared her nostrils at the king. "I will never bow to you." She worked saliva into her mouth before she spat it at him. She made sure to aim for his face but she was disappointed when it landed on his chest.

"Is that so." He muttered darkly before he wiped the spittle from his chest. Lifting it to his mandibles as he inhaled the scent that it gave off. Without warning his hand contacted with her cheek as it swung to the side from its impact. Malea could feel the blood pool in her mouth. Her tongue was working her teeth to see which ones had become loose from his fist. Hatred flowed through her veins deeply as she continued to glare at him. "Get out of my sight." He flicked his hand as she was shoved out of the king's way.

"You will pay for that." Malea growled low in her throat before her skin felt the lash against her skin. She grasped out in surprise as this time, she could feel her skin tearing with the stroke that was laid upon her body. Covering her arms and legs with bloody welts as she pulled her body together into a foetal position to protect whatever area that she could. Her mind snapping as she felt an energy surge through her body. Baring her teeth, she sprung onto her feet as she caught the whip as it arched downwards to her. The surge ran along her arms down to her fingers as they contact with the metal and leather combinations. She stared in horror as she watch her punisher, be electrocute by her own hand.

"Seize her now." The king ordered as he watched one of his best man fall to the ground from the shock that he had received from the small female that had yet to let go of the whip. She sunk to her knees as her mind closed off to the others around her.

_She watched on as her brother's blood ran down his chin. His back torn to shreds from the whip that she held within her grasp. It was told to her that it was her fault for not complying to set orders. She shook her head as he coughed his life force up into her face. She did not mind as she ran her hands gently over his face. She would wait for him as she had always done. This time, he knew he would not survive as such as she hoped. His eyes betrayed his thoughts as he looked on his twin sister._

"_It wasn't your fault, 59. Live your own life not my own." he whispered as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. He could feel his heart slow with each passing second. He gazed upon her with love._

"_I can't, 69." She wept as his face went slack. She huddled him closer to her slender body. She __hated this planet, these people. She wanted to back with her mother, where they were happy with her father's people. She had no earlier memory other then the academy and her new identity that __she held. _**_59648-69_**_ was her new name. She prayed it would be a short time before she could join her brother in peace as she slide his eyes closed in his death. She bent her head to howl out her pain as she felt his connection leave her lonely._

Maleasnapped awake as she struggled against the bonds that held her to the table. Her mind trying to distinguish where to where she had woken up to now. She was frankly getting tired of waking up in the most strange places and circumstances. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her when Porekanil stepped out of the shadows, a worry expression in his eyes as he glanced at her. It was strange for a slave to kill one of their own.

"59648-69, reporting for duty." Malea snapped out as her eyes pointed straight ahead. She had always known that Malea had not been right to begin with. She had liked it when she got use to it but numbers as a name she felt more comfortable with.

"Malea." Porekanil called as he shook his head. She must have done some form of brain damage with her little stunt that she had caused in the bathing rooms with the king. Even he was shock when Malea kneeled over off in a trance. Nothing to could reach her it seemed when she was in one of them. He noted the time that she awaken before turning back around to her. "Are you hungry, Malea?"

"A little." She murmured as her eyes roved over the semi familiar surroundings now. "How long was I out for?" She puffed her cheeks out before she allowed the breath to escape her mouth. She had a twin brother that had died. She struggled to computed that information in.

"I say a couple of days. You missed the banquet." Porekanil sniggered as he moved around to the food dispenser. His shoulders shaking with the effort it took to contain his laughter. Waving her away from him as he bid her to sit back down.

"I guess I have rather good timing." Malea smirked at him as she rubbed her head. She looked down at her newly acquired scars. These ones seemed more brutal then the others. "I don't think I look attractive now." She laughed at her own joke. A sense of loneliness swept through her heart at this thought.

"I would not say that, myself. But I am getting to old to raise sucklings and pups." Porekanil waved a hand at her when he stated that. "But I do have a few questions when you feel up to it?" He sat gently as his bones creaked from the effort of it.

"Sure." She stated before she wolfed down the meal that was had been placed in front of her. She would always feel safe in here. Her eyes keep drifting over to him as he dozed in his chair. _Maybe I should let him sleep and myself for that matter!_ She hid her yawn behind her hand as she moved to lay back down when the door hiss open gently.

"What do you want now, Kel'opa?" Porekanil snarled at the younger male as he entered the room.

"I wonder how the female was doing?" His eyes shifted slightly in her direction. His head was held high as he spoke the words.

"She is doing fine. But needs sleep to heal her body from that whipping that she had received. Luoi'anep will survive from what she had did to him. Just enough to jump his heart some." Porekanil hid his smile as he watched the pup's reaction to his statement to what Malea had done. Even he was surprise with what she had done to the poor male but he could understand. Because he had survived her attack, she keep her life. Shaking his head at the foolishness of the king as they could use a strong female like this to breed with.

"Good, good." Kel'opa murmured, his mandibles moving as he struggled with what was really on his mind. Porekanil had been his healer since he was a suckling or so his father had told him.

"Is that all?" Porekanil asked as he settled his head back into his chair. It was not the most comfortable position to sleep in but with Malea in his room, he had no choice. His mandibles stretched out in a yawn. "I need sleep. Who knows when I will have her back in here again!" He muttered under his breath as his eyes slid closed.

"Good night then, Porekanil." Kel'opa tread lightly back out of the room only to turn around and stare at Malea as she sleep peacefully on the medical table. Making his way to his own quarters before he would be interrupt by his father for something. He swore the female that laid in there looked almost like she was harmless but she was not. He did like her take no prisoners rule, but something had triggered her actions. No matter what his father did in punishment, she had always bounced back from it only more stronger and more determined then ever before. She could give a few males a ran for their lives. He shred his clothing before he laid down on his sleeping furs. His eyes closed to her smirking face in his mind.

* * *

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


End file.
